Intersecting Journeys: The Afterstory
by AizensMaiden
Summary: Now that the battle against Yhwach is over, peace seems to return to Soul Society. Follow Yume, Seinousuke, Aizen, and the others as they become accustomed to their new roles.
1. Bringing the Players Together

Autumn had once again come to Soul Society. For students, that meant a new year of school—meeting new teachers and classmates, and catching up with friends after summer break. In Rukongai #10, the staff and faculty at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts bustled to prepare for opening ceremonies. That is, all but one member of the board of directors. At the Minamoto Temple in Rukongai #15 Northeast, chief medical officer Yamada Seinousuke emerged from the master bedroom wearing a comfortable robe. After a strenuous workout, he liked to take a long shower and relax in his favorite robe, which had been a gift from his wife Yume.

"Good morning...Sei-kun," Yume welcomed him affectionately. "Excited...for new year?"

He pecked her on the cheek and poured himself some coffee. "Of course, love. I just hope this batch of freshmen shows some potential."

Their conversation was interrupted by banging on the temple entrance. "Sei-kun?" a worried Yume wondered. "Who...come here...this early?"

"Good question, love. I'll check." Tightening his robe, Seinousuke made his way to the front door. "Uh, what brings you here?"

"Is that any way to greet your teacher, Yamada?" one of the visitors blared.

"Kirinji!" the other visitor hissed.

"I'm guessing this isn't a social call?" Seinousuke prodded. Grudgingly, he showed the two guests to the temple lobby.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Yume, with Ringo close behind, had come to see what was going on. "Kirinji-san! Senjumaru-san!" she exclaimed delightedly. "You come...visit?"

"Not quite, Mistress Yume," Senjumaru replied, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, this isn't a social visit."

"Yeah, Aizen's got a wild bur up his nose. Said he wants to see Yamada right away," Kirinji added. "Wouldn't even tell us why."

Rubbing up against Yume's leg, Ringo finally let Yume pick her up and hold her. Her blue-gray eyes rested suspiciously on Kirinji.

"Uh, I was just getting ready to go to the academy," Seinousuke protested. "Opening ceremonies are today. Sousuke should know that."

Kirinji raised an eyebrow. "That'll be taken care of," he answered mysteriously, grabbing the smaller man around the waist. "Let's go. No time to waste."

"Kirinji! Put me down! Now!"

Yume and Senjumaru could only laugh as Kirinji carried an irate Seinousuke to the Royal Realm. A baffled Ringo purred contentedly in Yume's arms.

* * *

At the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts, the auditorium bustled with activity as flustered administrators tried to adjust to the sudden change in plans. Soft piano music played over the public address system as everyone came in to observe the traditional beginning to a new school year.

"Everyone, into your seats!" a voice resonated over the loudspeaker. "Opening ceremonies will now commence."

With that, students, instructors, and administrators all made their way to their seats. The auditorium, a splendid room with bright lights and plush carpeting, was punctuated with whispers. The whispers stopped, however, as a short blond man with glasses cleared his throat at the microphone. "Welcome, all, to a new academic year at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts. I am Iemura Yasuhisa, academy president. Today is the beginning of a new journey for our first-year students. You will be trained by the very best healers in Soul Society. Open your minds, and learn what they have to teach you." He turned his head to nod to a woman on stage. "And now, a word from our special guest."

A brown-haired woman nervously stepped toward the lectern. With her blue butterfly-print yukata and matching accessories, she presented a lovely sight. "Hello...students. My name...Yume. Welcome...to medical academy. What you do...important. Experienced healers...have important job. Their job...treat wounded...and train...next generation...of healers." She paused for breath. "Apprentice healers...have...important job, too. Their job...learn...from experienced healers. Their job...also...to figure out...why...want to be healers. That mean...experienced healers...apprentice healers...all...work hard." Bowing to her audience, she returned to her seat.

President Iemura returned to the lectern and nodded at Yume. "As Her Excellency, the Queen Mother, has exhorted you, it is everyone's job to strive for excellence as healers. Our goal here at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts is to train and evaluate healers that are passionate about helping their patients improve their quality of life. We all are constantly striving, not only to master traditional methods, but to develop innovative new methods and to improve upon old methods." He smiled faintly at the assembled students and instructors. "Take today to acquaint yourself with the campus if you haven't already done so. Then come back tomorrow, ready to learn. You are dismissed. Please file out in an orderly fashion."

With that, the assembly dispersed, and students found friends to tour the classrooms and dormitories. President Iemura bowed to Yume as the administrators made their way to the elevators. "Your Excellency, I can't thank you enough for coming on such short notice. We were all quite surprised when we heard that Yamada-san had been summoned by the Soul King."

Yume nodded. "Surprise me...too. Sei-kun...not tell me...why my Sousuke...summon him."

Iemura lowered his eyebrows with some worry. "That is suspicious," he answered quietly. Then his expression brightened. "But the students enjoyed being able to hear a word from Your Excellency. You will visit again, I hope."

A twinkle came to Yume's brown eyes as she and Iemura climbed into the elevator. "I...enroll...in Sei-kun's class...for advanced healers. Sei-kun...have other things...planned...for joint teaching sessions."

"I can hardly wait to see what Your Excellency has planned," Iemura told her. "Shall I guide you to Yamada-san's office?

"Thank you...Iemura-san. I...visit Sei-kun's office." She studied him curiously. "Not necessary...call me...'Your Excellency.' Like...'Yume-san' better."

"But...Yamada-san would never go for that," Iemura insisted. "He already sent out a memo to all faculty and staff instructing us to treat you as an honored guest." He looked her in the eye. "He's still pretty put out about...your introduction to my son.."

Yume sighed with some amusement. "Sei-kun...protective." Nodding good-bye to Iemura, she stepped out of the elevator and followed the signs to her husband's office. "Sei-kun...not understand...why you leave," she murmured.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Royal Realm**_

"Kirinji, I didn't need you to carry me," a miffed Seinousuke huffed as Kirinji set him down in front of Aizen's cottage. "Were you trying to break my ribs or something?"

Kirinji shrugged, once again taking secret delight in provoking his former student. "He just said to get you here 'with all haste.' So I did." Still smirking, he tapped on the door and bellowed, "Yo, Aizen! Yamada's here." The door opened, and Aizen beckoned the two to enter.

"Kirinji Tenjirou, you will drop that insubordinate tone," Aizen warned, a slight bit of irritation evident in his soft baritone. "I am 'Great Soul King' to you."

"In any case, Yamada's here. Yume doesn't know what's going on."

"You are dismissed, Kirinji. Have Hikifune bring tea for us." He cocked his head toward the door. "Furthermore, it was...unnecessary...to bring Yamada here in his robe. Bring him some...appropriate attire...at once." As Kirinji left, Aizen murmured, "Yamada, thank you for coming here on such short notice."

"So what's this important situation?" Seinousuke insisted. "And why's it so hush-hush?"

Aizen cleared his throat, a mixture of concern and anger on his face. "It has come to my attention that...a certain member of the great noble houses...is in the midst of a plot to overthrow me."

Hikifune knocked on the door. "Sousuke-kun? I have tea," she announced.

Aizen sighed imperceptibly as he let his former love interest in. "Very well. Come in, and join this discussion."

"Uh, all right," she answered quizzically. "Why is Yamada-kun here?"

"This discussion involves him and my mother," Aizen told her. Once all three of them had tea and were seated at the coffee table, Aizen once again began his explanation. "As I mentioned to Yamada, I have become aware of a plot that could throw Soul Society into turmoil."

"Go on," Hikifune nodded. "Is this about the letter I showed you?"

"Yes." He turned to Seinousuke. "The...suspected mastermind...of this plot to overthrow me is known to all of us here."

"You said this person's a noble? Don't tell me..."

"Tsunayashiro Tokinada," Hikifune confirmed. "Unsavory character, from all accounts."

"Indeed," Aizen agreed, his brown eyes clouding over. "I...am connected to him far more than I would like."

"Sousuke-kun?"

"Sousuke's...a distant relative of Tsunayashiro Tokinada," Seinousuke explained. "His...birth father...was part of one of the branch families."

"Yamada!" an incredulous Aizen exclaimed. "Why have you never told me this?"

"I'm telling you now. That family's dangerous. Period." He looked Aizen in the eye. "Why do you think your Aunt Mitsuko changed your family name?"

Aizen sighed. "You are impossible, Yamada."

Hikifune cleared her throat. "From what I understand, this Tokinada character might be the most dangerous and unstable member of the Tsunayashiro family. He...was suspected of assassinating his father and brother, for the sole purpose of assuming headship."

Seinousuke closed his black eyes. With concern, he remarked, "It's weird. He didn't even think Heitarou was worth killing. That...woman...paraded Yume around like a status symbol. You don't think this Tokinada remembers Yume, do you?"

Aizen sighed deeply. "Tsunayashiro has a protege—a young child, from my understanding. It would be simple for him to use that child to appeal to my mother's kind nature in order to provoke me."

"So what exactly did this letter say?"

Aizen pulled out the letter and read it aloud. "As is Tsunayashiro's habit, nothing is stated directly. You will note, however, his remark that 'an usurper was not meant to be king.' Ironic, considering how he became head of his own family."

"Sousuke-kun...you're not going to let him come up here for an audience with you, are you?"

"Absolutely not. At this point, we do not know what Tsunayashiro or his protege is capable of. Furthermore, if Niimaiya's suspicion is correct, his missing sword could be in Tsunayashiro's hands as we speak."

"So what do we do?" Seinousuke prodded. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to target Yume."

"Yamada...I called you here to assign you an important task."

* * *

In Seinousuke's office at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts, Senjumaru lounged in a guest chair. She had never liked cats, but this cat was starting to grow on her. "How'd I end up being a cat sitter?" she muttered.

The cat purred calmly and tried to go to sleep in the corner.

"Senjumaru-san! Ringo!" Yume exclaimed delightedly, bending down to scratch Ringo between the ears. "Ringo...you behave...for Senjumaru-san?"

"She's a good cat," Senjumaru grudgingly admitted. "I was just surprised when you wanted to bring her along."

"Not leave her...alone...at temple. Ringo...part of family."

"She wanted to run up on stage when you were talking. Maybe..."

"Ringo...do that?" Yume marveled lovingly, picking the cat up. "Ringo...finally think...you my cat?" Purring contentedly, Ringo rested her head against Yume's chest and fell asleep.

"Guess this is our cue to get back to the temple," Senjumaru suggested. Soon, the small group traveled back to Rukongai #15 Northeast just as they had left. Stroking Ringo one last time, Senjumaru excused herself and returned to the Royal Realm.

* * *

In the wealthiest section of Soul Society, one mansion stood taller than its surroundings. It was a starkly elegant building, with a colorless rock garden adorning the walkways. Like the sun, this mansion was surrounded by several smaller "satellite" houses. None dared enter that property without a written invitation. Such was the reputation of the Tsunayashiro mansion and its inhabitants.

Within those walls, the newly honored head, Tsunayashiro Tokinada, lounged carelessly on a comfortable plush sofa. As he slept, an eerie smile crossed his snakelike face. "Yes, yes," he murmured almost imperceptibly. "Destruction is beautiful indeed."

"Lord Tokinada?" a youthful voice inquired curiously. "Are you having a nightmare?"

To this, Tsunayashiro nonchalantly turned his head to face the voice. Sweeping a stray hair out of his eye, he shook his head and responded. "No, not at all, Hikone. I...am merely taking delight in the future I see."

Hikone, an enigmatic youth with androgynous features and an innocent face, studied Tsunayashiro with confusion. "I don't understand, Lord Tokinada."

"It's all right," Tsunayashiro told him calmly. "You, however, will assist me in bringing forth the future I wish for." With that, he rolled over and went back to sleep.


	2. Aizen's Planning Session

"So what's this important task?" Seinousuke prodded, fixing his gaze on Aizen.

Aizen looked from one visitor to the other before answering. "You...are being reassigned, Yamada."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms in front of him. "How's that going to help?"

The Soul King raised an eyebrow. "You have, no doubt, heard the common saying in the human world: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"And? Get to the point." The 'demon' narrowed his black eyes. "How does this involve me and Yume?"

"Yamada-kun!" Hikifune interjected.

Aizen sighed but returned Seinousuke's intense gaze. "Yamada...you are the head of your family, are you not?"

"Twelfth head of the Yamada family, eighth head of the Uematsu family."

Hikifune's eyes widened at this admission. "You come from two families of healers, then?"

"Where's this discussion going?" Seinousuke demanded. He looked Aizen in the eye one last time. "Tell me what's going on, Sousuke, or I'm leaving."

Taken back by his stepfather's sudden candor, Aizen cleared his throat. "It is my understanding that, as head of the Yamada family, you oversee several clinics throughout Soul Society. One of those clinics is in Rukongai #1, convenient to the nobles. It has, unfortunately, been closed for many years now."

"Now we're getting somewhere, I hope."

"How difficult would it be, Yamada, for you to reopen that clinic?" He paused to breathe.

Seinousuke closed his eyes and began to think. "It wouldn't be too hard. But why?"

"That location would allow you to observe the comings and goings of the nobility, including Tsunayashiro Tokinada. Furthermore, Tsunayashiro may be drawn to that clinic because of your...reputed lack of scruples."

"I don't like this, Sousuke. How much time would I have to spend away from home...and Yume?"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Aizen opened the door to see Kirinji and Senjumaru with fresh clothes.

"Took you long enough," Seinousuke muttered under his breath.

"Senjumaru! Where is my mother?" Aizen wanted to know.

"I took her and her cat straight to the temple. They went in the front door, and I left."

"Very well," he nodded. "Now, if you would please summon Hyosube and Nimaiya...?"

* * *

Now safely inside the living quarters at the Minamoto Temple, Yume set Ringo down next to the litter box. Once finished, the cat looked up at Yume and began to meow plaintively.

"What wrong...Ringo? You...hungry?" She tilted her head as the cat lay down next to her water bowl. Rummaging through the refrigerator, she found some milk. "You...want some?" At this, Ringo's ears perked up. Eagerly, she lapped up the nutritious liquid, occasionally looking up at Yume with gratitude. Now satisfied, Ringo made her way to the living room and climbed onto the couch to peer out the window. Once again, the curious meowing began, and the cat seemed to be looking for something.

"Ringo?" Yume asked worriedly. "What...you look for?"

Not finding what she was looking for, Ringo jumped down from the couch and plodded to her cat bed, where she immediately fell asleep. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Drowsily, the cat accompanied Yume to the door, where Yuiko stood holding a large plastic bag.

"Yuiko!" Yume welcomed her guest. "Not...your day...come here. But glad...see you." She motioned to Yuiko to come in for tea, with Ringo following close behind. Much to both women's amusement, the cat kept sniffing at the bag until everyone got to the kitchen. "Ringo? Why...do that?" Yume wondered.

Yuiko laughed knowingly. "It's OK, Yume-san. I think this is something she likes." She opened the bag to reveal two fillets of fresh tuna. "Aunt Sachiko had some extra today, and she knows how much you like rice balls with tuna, so..."

Ringo was now circling the bag, ready to pounce. She looked up questioningly at Yuiko and then Yume. "Ringo...want tuna?" The cat meowed with anticipation, her blue-gray eyes glistening with excitement.

"I guess Ringo's having tuna then," Yuiko remarked, shaking her head and grinning at the now energetic cat. "She's gotten so big. How many years has it been now?"

Carefully rinsing and chopping the tuna, Yume thought for a moment. "Sei-kun...find her...at community garden...about twelve years ago. Bring her here...treat her...feed her. Sei-kun...bond with Ringo...right away. Not want...make her leave. Sei-kun...love cats...always want...cat. So Ringo...part of family."

"How'd you and Yamada-san come up with the name Ringo, though? That's not a common name for a cat."

Now done chopping the tuna, Yume scraped it onto a plate and placed it next to Ringo's water bowl. The two women watched the cat sniff the fresh fish before savoring it. "Sei-kun...name her Ringo...because...find her...asleep...under apple tree. My ancestor...Minamoto Sousuke...love woman...but she die...before Sousuke...propose. Sousuke...plant apple tree...honor her. Her name...Ringo...too."

* * *

"Lord Tokinada!" young Hikone exclaimed incredulously. "You would let me help you with such a grand plan?"

"Hikone..." Tsunayashiro murmured, never opening his eyes or turning around. "Let me sleep. Now...is not the time to go into detail."

"Oh. If you say so," the youngster sighed apologetically. "Then please, Lord Tokinada, sleep well. No one will disturb you while I'm here." With that, the child bounded off with new enthusiasm.

"Ah, Hikone," Tsunayashiro rasped once the child was out of earshot. "You...are central to my 'grand plan.' Just wait and see, child. Aizen Sousuke...will only think Yhwach was a threat to his existence." Contentedly, he went back to sleep.

* * *

"Kirinji! Senjumaru! What's this about?" an irate Seinousuke demanded, emerging from the bedroom with the clothes the two Royal Guard members had brought for him.

"You don't like it, Yamada?" Kirinji responded with fake sympathy.

"No!" his favorite target snapped irritably. "I'm not wearing something this ridiculous!"

"Be a sport, Yamada-kun," Hikifune soothed. "You can change into something else when you get home."

"How about I change into something else _**now**_?" He motioned to the snug-fitting pink tee and matching shorts. "Who thought this was a good idea?"

"Ah, Sei-chan," Niimaiya cut in, trying not to laugh. "You don't look **_that_ **bad, yo. At least you have nice legs, yo."

"Cut the crap," the 'demon' fumed, glaring at everyone else. "Sousuke! Can't you step in here?"

Stifling his amusement, the Soul King finally intervened. "Kirinji..." he coughed. "I do not consider this...appropriate attire...for a meeting."

"It's not appropriate for anything!" Now exasperated, Seinousuke stormed back into the bedroom and put his robe back on over the pink outfit. Soon, he was back at the table, arms folded in front of him. "If playtime's over for you people, then how about you tell me what this task involves?"

After everyone's tea was refreshed, the group went over the details of Aizen's plan. "We will implement this when classes resume in spring," Aizen announced.

"Yume's going to catch on pretty quickly," Seinousuke objected. "I don't like the idea of keeping secrets from her."

"My mother's safety is foremost in my mind," Aizen insisted. "You need only to tell her what her role will be."

With that, the meeting adjourned, and the participants went their separate ways. "Guest lecturer, huh?" Kirinji muttered.

* * *

It wasn't long before a weary Seinousuke let himself into the living quarters of the Minamoto Temple. He was glad that the back door led to the kitchen, because he was hungry after the meeting he had had with Aizen and the Royal Guard. Pensively locking the door, he rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat.

Soon, he heard an insistent meow as Ringo rubbed up against him. "Hey there. You miss me?" her pet father chuckled, bending down to pet her. "You're going to be part of this too," he murmured as the cat leaned back to let him scratch him under her chin. Ringo purred contentedly before abruptly starting to sniff around in the refrigerator.

"Where'd we get tuna?" Seinousuke wondered, picking up the bag. Ringo's eyes were opened wide, and she was studying him with anticipation.

"Sei-kun!" Yume called delightedly. "You...just get here?"

"Yeah," he replied, pecking her on the cheek. "Sousuke has a proposition for you."

"Proposition...for me?" She tilted her head curiously. "What...proposition?"

"If you're up to fixing tea for us, we can talk about it over tea." He sidled toward the bedroom to change out of the embarrassing pink outfit. Unfortunately for him, Yume caught a glimpse of it under his robe.

"Sei-kun? Not know...you like pink."

"I don't," he winced. "This was Kirinji's idea of a joke." Glumly, he continued, "It was embarrassing. Everyone was laughing. You...won't laugh, will you?"

"Not like...this outfit," Yume admitted, wrapping her arms around him and looking him in the eye. "But...love Sei-kun. Sei-kun...not worry. Put on...clothes you like. Throw away...this."

Relieved, Seinousuke retreated to the bedroom. As he took off his robe and changed into his favorite sweater, he debated with himself about how to explain Aizen's plan to Yume. He hoped she wouldn't ask too many questions, but he knew how seriously she took her role as queen mother and priestess of Shinatobe. She'd want to know everything, and she'd be furious when she found out that everyone was keeping things from her. With a sigh, he returned to the kitchen.

There, Ringo was once again meowing plaintively as she "helped" Yume look for snacks in the refrigerator. "Ringo...not need...more tuna...today," Yume told her, picking her up and setting her next to the water dish. "Need water."

"Where'd you get tuna, Ringo?" Seinousuke wanted to know. "We usually just get you that 'Kitty Kibble' from the human world."

"Yuiko...bring tuna...for me," Yume explained. "Ringo...smell tuna...start meowing. Now...think...tuna for her."

Once tea was ready, the couple sat at the dining room and talked about the day's events. "Senjumaru told me you were a big hit at the medical academy today."

"Not know...what to say." She laughed. "President Iemura...keep calling me...'Your Excellency.'"

"Good. Did you like the academy?"

"Liked...big garden...open spaces...friendly students...nice offices. Not see...classrooms yet."

"Would you like to spend more time at the academy?"

"What...I do there?"

"You'll find out. It's part of Sousuke's proposition." He nodded to Ringo, who was still sulking about the tuna. "She can be part of this, too."

"Good. Not leave...Ringo...alone all day...at temple."

"We'll talk more about this before spring semester starts. I've got some other arrangements to make."


	3. Winter in Rukongai 15 NE (Part 1)

Many years had passed since the defeat of Yhwach and Soul Society's return to normalcy. Rukongai #15 Northeast, once a quaint corner of Soul Society's fifteenth residential district, now bustled with activity as new vendors set up shop and new families came to live and work. Today, however, the still charming town square was quiet, with most businesses closed for the day.

It had been a long time since Rukongai #15 Northeast last closed the town square due to unsafe weather conditions, but today was one of those days. The district was unique in that residents walked wherever they wanted to go within the sector, although the greengrocer had an old-fashioned pickup truck that he used to gather his merchandise. In the small park that housed the community garden, the apple tree and all the flowering plants were now covered with tarps to protect them from the bitter cold.

Among the many fascinating destinations in Rukongai #15 Northeast, perhaps the most popular was the Minamoto Temple, known throughout Soul Society for its lush garden and contributions to culture and education in Rukongai #15 and beyond. The Minamoto family had constructed this temple several generations ago, when brothers Minamoto Sousuke and Minamoto Natsumura arrived in Rukongai #15 from the human world. The two brothers had faithfully served the goddess Shinatobe, ruler of wind, until their deaths. Over the years, Shinatobe had been forgotten, but now the temple served both her and the god Yakushi, overseer of healing and medicine. Under this arrangement, both the temple and Rukongai #15 flourished.

The temple was lovingly cared for by the lovely priestess Yume, a direct descendant of Minamoto Natsumura and the first female priest of Shinatobe. Her devoted husband, Yamada Seinousuke, was a master healer who had trained under the first Kenpachi. With their cat Ringo, the couple lived in a special living area on temple grounds.

Today, this threesome stood at the window and watched the snow fall gently to the ground. No one wanted to leave the warmth of the living room or the fire that crackled in the fireplace. Yawning and shaking herself out, Ringo strolled to her cat bed and curled up under her cat-print blanket. She was asleep in no time.

"Sei-kun?" Yume murmured. "You...go to... academy today?" She gave him a concerned look as she poured herself some tea.

Her husband grinned. "I already took care of that. I used Way of Binding #77 to tell everyone I'm calling off classes until the snow lets up."

"That good. Not want you... get sick."

"Nope, me either," he agreed. A mischievous smile came to his face. "How about we spend some 'quality time' in front of the fire?"

Yume blushed. "Sei-kun! You... mean...?"

"Yep. You, me, a big blanket, and a fire. Yuiko-kun brought us that canister of hot chocolate, too."

"Like that," Yume sighed contentedly. With that, the couple got everything together and settled in under their favorite blanket on the loveseat. "Sei-kun?"

"What is it, love?"

"Ever think... about tradition... for us? My Sousuke...had winter tradition."

Seinousuke lowered his eyebrows thoughtfully. "I like the idea of cuddling up with you on the couch, myself."

Yume rested her head on his shoulder. "Want...do something... for townspeople. Special winter celebration...at new meeting hall."

"You're better at planning those things than I am," her husband remarked. "I don't want to have a bunch of people here, though."

"Maybe...my Sousuke...help us too."

"I wonder how busy Sousuke is," Seinousuke pondered aloud. He pecked her on the cheek and closed his eyes. "We haven't visited him lately."

"We...visit him...soon?" Yume asked hopefully, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Of course, love."

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo?" the Hollow blurted out during one of Ichigo's rare afternoons off.

"Eh? What is it? I was almost asleep," Ichigo mumbled drowsily, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"It's been a long time since we saw the lovely lady," White Ichigo reminded his partner.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Yume-san's probably doing just fine."

"But you don't know, right? We need to visit her, just to be sure." He perked up devilishly.

"Are you kidding? Who's supposed to take care of my therapy patients if we're up in Soul Society?"

"Close the clinic for winter break. Problem solved."

"Do you really think Yamada's going to like having uninvited guests?" Ichigo persisted, trying desperately to dissuade the Hollow.

"We can go when he's not there. Who wants to see HIM anyway?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm getting married in less than two weeks. I still have a tuxedo to buy."

"Can't you get one in Soul Society? The lovely lady designs clothes."

"You're impossible." Ichigo rested his face in his palms.

* * *

In the Royal Realm, after years of rebuilding, the snow fell gently to the ground, leaving a misty white coating on everything it touched. From the living room in his elegant cottage, the Soul King, Aizen Sousuke, wistfully watched the Royal Realm's first snowfall this winter. The scene reminded him of his childhood in Rukongai #15 Northeast, where he had often celebrated the first snowfall of the winter by watching out the window of Aunt Mitsuko's house while she prepared hot tea and homemade apple tart.

If Aizen had any regrets about allying himself with the Hollows to fight against the Gotei 13, he never mentioned them aloud. Although his cottage was comfortable and well-stocked with books, he missed his freedom to visit Rukongai #15 Northeast. If he wanted to communicate with Yume or Aunt Mitsuko, he typically had to content himself with letters. Sometimes, though, Yume and Seinousuke would surprise him with a visit and a light dessert to enjoy over tea. Perhaps...

After freshening up, Aizen dressed for the day and prepared the kitchen table for his weekly meeting with the Royal Guard. It was taking a while, but the Royal Guard members were finally becoming used to his way of doing things. Senjumaru had even grudgingly admitted that he had impressed her with his careful planning of projects to improve infrastructure and utilities in the districts hit hardest by the Quincy attacks.

Royal Guard members came one by one to his cottage and sat with him around the kitchen table, which was set with tea and cups. Aizen had insisted that all weekly meetings begin with this bit of courteous formality. "Everyone has tea, correct?" he began.

Everyone nodded between sips. "I don't know where you get this tea, Aizen, but it's good," Kirinji told him.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this. "Kirinji Tenjirou, you will please address me with an honorific," he responded stiffly. "I shall, however, concur that the tea is of good quality and flavor. Unfortunately, however, my supply is nearly exhausted."

"That's not what this meeting's about, is it?" Senjumaru interjected.

"No, it is not," Aizen answered, handing everyone a stapled packet. "The purpose of this week's meeting is to discuss these reports you submitted to me last week. Considering the start of winter, it is imperative that our infrastructure and utility projects remain on schedule."

Senjumaru nodded agreeably. "As you probably noticed, the projects in districts 21-35 are on schedule. Some are even ahead of schedule."

"Unfortunately," Hikifune cut in, "the work crews in districts 36-50 are behind schedule. It's even worse in the outer districts."

"I see," a frustrated Aizen replied. "For next week's meeting, question the supervisors in those districts and learn the reason for the delays." The Royal Guard members nodded and got up to leave. "I have not yet adjourned this meeting."

"Was there something else, Sousuke-kun?" Hikifune wondered, baffled. "We discussed the reports."

Aizen nodded. "As I mentioned, my tea supply is nearly exhausted. What are the weather conditions in Rukongai #15 Northeast?"

Hikifune sighed. "Well, there was a note on Mrs. Yasuda's door when I went yesterday. It said all businesses are closed until the weather improves." She shuddered. "It was snowing pretty hard."

"Hyosube, are you not able to do something about this? I wish to replenish my tea supply and ensure my mother's safety."

Ichibei cleared his throat. "Well, it's not a good idea to play around with the weather. It would only make things worse down the road." He paused thoughtfully. "We should be able to use Soaring Gate of the Heavens to contact Lady Yume, shouldn't we?"

"Do it."

Ichibei drew the symbols on his arm and cast Soaring Gate of the Heavens. Aizen nodded with appreciation.

* * *

"Sei-kun?"

"What is it, love?"

"Like this. Hot chocolate...taste good. Fire...warm," Yume murmured sleepily. "Like...share blanket...with you."

"Then it's settled. Hot chocolate, a blanket, and a fire can be our winter tradition," her husband chuckled.

"Sei-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Not like blizzard. Worry...about Aunt Mitsuko...my Sousuke too."

"I hope it'll pass soon, love. I don't like being away from the academy for too long."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation. "My mother? Yamada? Can you hear me?"

"My Sousuke!" Yume exclaimed, looking around the room. "Hear...my Sousuke."

Her husband pecked her on the cheek. "You might not remember, but it's a Shinigami technique. Sousuke's not here." He cleared his throat and confirmed, "We're here, Sousuke. What's going on?"

"My mother...are you safe and well?" Aizen asked gently. "Hikifune informed me that your area is in the midst of a snowstorm."

"My Sousuke...we stay...here...at temple. I...Sei-kun...build fire...make cocoa...sit under blanket today."

"That is good. Yamada, what is the status of the medical academy?"

"I canceled classes until the snow lets up," Seinousuke told him. "The dorm students are taking care of emergency patients in our practice labs."

"You have planned ahead, I see. Well done, Yamada."

"My Sousuke?" Yume began. "Sei-kun...I...want...celebrate winter...in new meeting hall...here. You...help us?"

"I only wish that I could partake in the festivities," her son told her. "If you will give me a tentative plan, I will attempt to participate in a different way."

"Thank you...my Sousuke. Love you. Need anything?"

"The shops are all closed," her husband added. "We'll try to visit as soon as it's not so dangerous outside."

"Very well. It is good to hear from you both. Be safe and well." With that, Aizen ended the transmission.

* * *

As the days passed, the temperatures began to rise. Ground once covered with ice was now riddled with puddles of slush. In the town square of Rukongai #15 Northeast, businesses opened once again, and children bundled up to play outside in the snow.

On the outskirts of town, a tired-looking woman stopped at the community garden and sat down on a bench to catch her breath. Her valise leaned against the bench's leg as she surveyed her surroundings. "I wonder where this is," she thought to herself as she sipped water from the fountain.

Now rested, she followed a tree-lined path to a comfortable-looking white house. "Maybe I'll learn something here," she murmured. Tentatively she knocked on the door. Soon, a middle-aged woman opened the door and studied her curiously.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Blinking a few times, the visitor nodded. "I'm trying to figure out where I am. I know this is Rukongai #15, but..."

"Come in, girl," the woman invited brusquely. "I'm the postmaster here. Name's Chiaki." She guided the newcomer to the living room and motioned to the sofa. "Aunt Mitsuko, we have a visitor," she called into the kitchen.

Aunt Mitsuko, an elderly woman, hobbled cautiously to her favorite easy chair and laid a blue floral blanket across her legs. "What brings you here, young lady?"

The visitor took a deep breath and explained once again. "I've been traveling around, but now I don't know which part of Rukongai #15 I'm in. If I could just get an idea of where I am..."

"You didn't see the sign when you came into town?" Chiaki blurted. "You can't have missed it."

"Chiaki..."Aunt Mitsuko interrupted patiently. "It's hard to see in the snow. Anyhow, this is Rukongai #15 Northeast. You're on the outskirts of our sector."

The visitor got up to leave. "That helps. Thanks. If I wanted to spend the night, where would I do that?"

Chiaki thought for a moment. "Well...the bed and breakfast is still under construction."

Aunt Mitsuko's face lit up. "I know where you should go. Our sector has a temple. I'm sure the priest would let you stay the night. Not sure about meals, though."

"Thanks again. I'll check out the temple." With a nod, she left.

"We didn't even get her name," Chiaki mused.


	4. Winter in Rukongai 15 NE (Part 2)

At the Shiba manor, Kuukaku and Ganju were busily updating their library of notes about explosives. They were soon interrupted by a flash of light and a yelp. Recognizing the voice, they ran to the front yard.

"Might've known it was you," Ganju huffed. "Where're the others?"

"Ganju!" his sister barked. "How about we get inside first? It's freezing out here."

The visitors were all too happy to follow the Shiba siblings inside and sit down. Shiroganehiko brought out tea while everyone warmed up. "What brings you here?" Ganju blurted.

"We're on winter break," Ichigo explained. "So we thought we'd come up here to see how everyone's doing."

The Hollow popped out. "Especially the lovely lady!"

"Knock it off!" Ichigo sighed.

Orihime giggled with amusement. "You two are such good friends, Ichigo-kun," she smiled brightly.

Kuukaku perked up at this. "Ichigo-kun, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Ichigo answered nervously. "Orihime and I are engaged."

"That's great news," the Shiba siblings nodded in unison. "When's the wedding?"

"We're still deciding that," Orihime told them. "We thought maybe Lady Yume could give us some advice. She did Rukia-san's wedding."

The Hollow got a devious look on his face. "Which is why we need to stop the chitchat and get going. If we're going to see the lovely lady before dark..."

Ichigo bowed to his hosts. "Urahara-san couldn't get us to Rukongai #15 Northeast. Could you help us with that?"

Ganju and Kuukaku looked at each other knowingly. "It'll have to be tomorrow. We were doing some work when you guys got here," Ganju informed them.

"We appreciate it," Orihime agreed. "You don't mind if we stay the night here, do you?"

"It's all good," Kuukaku told her. "It's been quiet around here anyway."

Once Ichigo's group settled in for the night, the Shiba siblings made preparations for transport. Ganju shook his head. "Perfect timing, eh? I didn't want to sleep tonight anyway."

* * *

At the meeting hall, Yuiko and Katsuhiko excitedly hung lights and garlands along the door frames. "This is looking good, Katsuhiko-kun!" Yuiko gushed. "I wonder what Yume-san and Aunt Sachiko were talking about."

"I guess we'll find out," her new fiancé replied, putting away the extra decorations. "We're almost done for today. My dad said the paper goods should be at the post office today or tomorrow. Want to post the flyers and call it a day?"

"Sounds like a plan. But the tree looks weird."

"I don't think that'll be a problem for long."

* * *

Gratefully, Aunt Mitsuko's visitor made her way to the town square and stopped at the first merchant she saw.

"Afternoon, miss!" the greengrocer bellowed heartily. "What're you needing today?"

"Hi there," she replied, her relief evident. "I was actually looking for directions."

"Where to?"

"The postmaster mentioned a temple. If you could point me in the right direction..."

The greengrocer nodded jovially and pointed toward the Minamoto Temple. "It's that way. Surprised you don't know about it. The priest is famous."

"Thanks very much." She bowed. "I'll be going now."

"Wait up, miss. Don't you want something to eat? You're looking awful hungry there."

The woman smiled and dug in her hobo bag for her coin pouch. "Do you take these?" she wondered, showing him a handful of coins.

His eyes widened. "Yeah, that's quite a lot. How about you tell me what you want and I'll tell you how much it costs?"

She didn't know when she'd be able to shop again, so she carefully selected some seasonal fruit and a small bottle of milk. Thanking the greengrocer, she headed for the Minamoto Temple. Maybe this celebrity priest would be able to help her.

* * *

"Not know...Shinigami technique...let people talk...such long distance," Yume marveled as she poured herself some tea. "Glad...talk to...my Sousuke."

"I was wondering how things were going up there. Sousuke seems to be doing OK," her husband nodded. "We'll try to visit him once things settle down."

"Sei-kun...go back to academy soon?"

"Classes are back in session, so I'll have to go tomorrow." He kissed her playfully on the cheek. "So we have to get in our cuddling today."

"Sei-kun!" Yume laughed brightly. Purring softly, Ringo rubbed up against Yume's leg. Delighted, Yume reached down to pet her.

"How are the plans for the winter event going?"

"Talk to...Mrs. Yasuda...yesterday. Yuiko...Katsuhiko...help set up...meeting hall."

"You're going to clue me in soon, right?"

"Of course...tell Sei-kun...soon." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her husband followed suit, pulling her to him and kissing her hair. "This count...as cuddle," Yume smiled lovingly. She bent down once more to pet Ringo, who purred contentedly before trotting back to her cat bed.

"How about we take a walk through the temple for ideas?" Seinousuke suggested. "I'm starting to go stir-crazy being in the house so much." Together they walked down the hall, noting the decorations. "Look here," he told her, pointing to some equipment in a storage closet "What do you think about using some candles at the winter event?"

"Like that."

As the couple continued to look through keepsakes, they heard a knock at the door. "That can't be Yuiko-kun," Seinousuke remarked curiously. "The temple's still closed."

"Sei-kun...need to check," Yume urged. "I go too."

The couple cautiously opened the door, where Aunt Mitsuko's visitor stood.

* * *

Morning came quickly for Ichigo and the others. Eagerly, the Hollow began badgering Ganju. "You ready yet? Huh?"

"Calm down already, white one," Kuukaku sniffed. "We haven't slept yet."

"No one's going anywhere until we're rested up, so find something to do," Ganju added.

After several hours of dozing and chat, everyone was ready to go. After an uneventful trip, the group arrived at the outskirts of Rukongai #15 Northeast in no time. "We're finally here," Orihime breathed, pulling her coat around her.

"Kuukaku-san got us pretty close," Ichigo agreed. "Let's get going."

"Look at that huge mound of snow," the Hollow purred, jabbing Ichigo with his elbow. "You'd love to have a snow fight with me, wouldn't you?" His eyes gleamed eerily.

"Not really."

"You're no fun at all, are you?"

"You two get along so well," Orihime chuckled. "It'll be nice to see Lady Yume."

"You do remember how to get there, right?" the Hollow smirked. "We wouldn't want to get lost here and miss seeing the lovely lady."

"You're impossible," Ichigo sighed. "Of course I know how to get there." Glaring at his partner, he irritably led the way to the Minamoto Temple.

* * *

The tired woman blinked several times as she studied the youthful-looking couple standing before her. These two looked more like apprentices than priests, but the visitor remained hopeful that they could help.

"Uh, can we help you?" the man finally asked.

"Sei-kun!" his companion cut in reproachfully. "Cold outside...let visitor in." She tilted her head and studied the guest curiously.

They guided their guest to the temple lobby and brought her some tea. "Now," the man repeated, "what can we do for you?"

The visitor's words tumbled out one after another as she clumsily explained that Chiaki and Aunt Mitsuko had sent her there. "If I could just talk to the priest... Is he here?"

The man began laughing uncontrollably. Finally, he grinned at his companion. "She's right here."

"My name...Yume," the priest smiled kindly. "I...first woman priest...of goddess Shinatobe." She put an arm around the man. "This...my husband. He...monk of god Yakushi."

"Yamada Seinousuke, at your service," her husband nodded. "Now how about telling us your name?"

The visitor took a deep breath. "I'm...Kurosaki. Kurosaki...Masaki. I hoped you could help me find a place to sleep tonight."

"Kurosaki?" The couple looked quizzically at each other before focusing on their guest once more. "It's getting dark out. You can spend the night here," Seinousuke told her, showing her to the west meditation room. "I'll bring your futon." Once Masaki was settled in for the night, the couple returned to the living quarters.

"Sei-kun?" Yume began, reluctantly changing into her nightgown.

"What is it, love?"

"You think...visitor...know Ichigo?" she wondered, climbing into bed. Ringo, now jostled from her nap on the bed, tilted her head and began meowing.

"Only one way to find out." He climbed into bed next to Yume and pulled the comforter up. With a chuckle, he set Ringo at the foot of the bed.

"We...let her sleep...tonight. Ask her...tomorrow." The loving couple soon fell asleep, with Ringo now curled up between them.

* * *

"How are the preparations coming along?" Aizen asked Hikifune. "We, too, must celebrate the official beginning of winter."

"The meeting hall's looking festive. They've never had a winter gathering before."

"I am glad to hear it. I, of course, shall be participating in my own way. Does Rukongai #15 have the necessary equipment?"

"I think I saw what you'd need," his old friend nodded. "But what do you mean, we're celebrating winter too?"

"It has been nearly ten years since Yhwach's defeat," Aizen explained. "For the most part, Soul Society has moved on from that devastation. Granted, there is still much to be done, but progress should be acknowledged and celebrated."

"I hadn't pegged you for the nostalgic type, Sousuke-kun."

Aizen sighed softly and raised an eyebrow. "There is much to be said for learning from the past, Hikifune. Now, you were about to apprise me of the tea situation?"

* * *

"It got dark fast," Yuiko remarked. "But we got the flyers put up. What do we do with the extras?"

"Let's go to the bookstore," Katsuhiko suggested. "We can leave the flyers in the entryway." He grinned conspiratorially at her. "We could also have some hot chocolate before we go home."

"Sounds good." Shivering, Yuiko pulled her coat closer around herself and followed him into the bookstore. "I don't even want to leave," she moaned, sitting in a comfortable chair. "It's warm in here."

"We'll stay for a while," her fiance agreed. "No point in going right back out."

* * *

During the usually short walk from the edge of Rukongai #15 Northeast to the town square, the snow began to fall harder, and the wind picked up unexpectedly. "Are we almost there?" the Hollow complained. "It's not getting any warmer out here."

"It's on the other side of town," Ichigo explained patiently. "We'll get there when we get there."

"Hmph!" With that, the Hollow retreated into Ichigo's psyche.

"Say, Ichigo-kun, I think I see lights at the bookstore," Orihime remarked, pointing to show him. "Maybe we could take a break in there. We've been out here a long time."

"Good idea." With that, the pair cautiously trudged toward the bookstore, hoping someone was actually there. After several minutes, they were at under the awning, laboring for breath but glad for some relief from the cold. Seeing movement, Ichigo stood at a window and began waving his arms trying to get someone's attention.

* * *

"Who in the world?" Yuiko wondered, slowly getting up to answer the door. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the visitors. "Orihime! Ichigo-kun!"

"Can we come in?" Ichigo interrupted, rubbing his hands together. "It's pretty cold outside."

"Of course! Get inside," Yuiko urged, showing her visitors to the easy chairs.

A curious Katsuhiko studied them curiously as he came with cups of hot chocolate for himself and Yuiko. "I remember you," he nodded to Orihime. "But why are you out in this weather at this hour?"

"It's a long story," Ichigo replied wearily.

"Our friends in Seireitei were able to get us to the edge of town," Orihime explained. "We were on our way to the Minamoto Temple when the snowstorm hit."

"Bad news," Katsuhiko sighed. "You won't be going to the temple tonight. It's almost midnight, and that snow's not letting up."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"We're spending the night here." Katsuhiko motioned to Yuiko. "We're not going back out in that. You could spend the night here too."

"That's a good idea," Yuiko agreed. "Not five-star accommodations, but there's hot water for coffee. Pick a chair to sleep in."

Once everyone was settled in, Katsuhiko turned off the lights and closed the shutters. Ichigo fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Winter in Rukongai 15 NE (Part 3)

Hikifune studied Aizen's inscrutable expression. Was that hope she had heard in his voice? Surely he wasn't actually this worried about running out of tea, was he? Still, she gave a soft smile as she handed him what looked like a futuristic cell phone. "Hanatarou-kun sent these pictures yesterday."

The Soul King fixed his gaze on a series of photos taken from the Squad 4 vegetable garden. Tarps had been carefully placed over the plants, and a light mist of snow obscured the handwritten signs identifying the garden's contents. His brown eyes softened as he recalled the taste of freshly-picked tomatoes he had eaten with Yume. In his soft baritone, he remarked, "Young Yamada is becoming skilled at photography. It would seem that fourth squad is safe."

His old friend nodded. "I don't have any updates on your tea, unfortunately. Senjumaru-san was supposed to be working on some sort of weather monitor that could connect you with the residential districts."

"That interests me. I would definitely approve of more readily available access to weather conditions throughout Soul Society." His expression grew thoughtful. "I wonder…."

"What do you wonder, Sousuke-kun?" wondered Hikifune.

Aizen raised an eyebrow but merely shook his head. "It is late. Morning will come soon, and there is still much to be done."

Once Hikifune had excused herself for the night, Aizen stretched out his sore joints and put on his favorite pajamas. He turned out the light and settled in under his blue floral blanket, which he had insisted upon bringing with him. That should keep him warm for the night. "Good night, my mother…Kirio," he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Darkness fell over Soul Society, with the more affluent districts feeling a significant drop in temperature as the northerly breezes picked up. In the Royal Realm, Aizen's usually green lawn was now covered with a gossamer layer of misty snow.

* * *

In the west meditation room, Masaki finally stirred. The temple was actually more inviting and comfortable than she'd expected. Soft blue candles illuminated the small but elegant room, which was also furnished with a bookshelf and a floral patterned area rug. On the nightstand rested a bouquet of silk flowers. Masaki didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but she was glad for the chance to rest in such a peaceful atmosphere. She guessed that not many others had had the opportunity to spend the night in the temple.

With relief, she sighed and rolled over. After several minutes of watching the candles flicker, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She'd have to ask her questions in the morning. She'd noticed Yume's surprised expression after hearing the name Kurosaki.

* * *

At the Golden Leaf bookstore, only the sound of the central heater could be heard. Katsuhiko hadn't been able to find any blankets, but the heater was doing its job of keeping the four young people warm. No one was eager to spend another night in the stiff-backed chairs, but Ichigo guessed it was much better than the alternative.

There was no alarm clock, but Katsuhiko had simply explained, "I'm not opening the store until this snow lets up, so let's just get as much rest as we can."

After standing up to stretch, Ichigo moved to the floor. His joints were already feeling the effects of sleeping in a chair. He wished morning would come and this snow would melt.

* * *

In the living quarters of the Minamoto Temple, Seinousuke woke up to feel a kneading sensation on his arm. "Love?" he murmured, opening one eye to glance at his arm. "Is it 4:30 already?"

But Yume's soft breathing assured her husband that she was sleeping soundly. He opened the other eye and focused more intently on his arm. A smile crossed his face, and he chuckled softly. Purring contentedly, Ringo had again started kneading his arm for all it was worth. "You having fun there, Ringo?" he whispered, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

But he soon found Ringo's face in his, meowing quietly. "Oh, all right then," he sighed, reluctantly climbing out of bed and putting on his robe and slippers. "Something wrong?" he wondered, following her to the living room. Soon, the cat was sitting on the back of the couch, staring wistfully out the window. Plaintively, she started meowing again.

"You want to go outside, don't you?" He sat down next to her and started petting her.

As if she understood his words, she cocked her head at him and kept meowing.

"It's too cold out there. You don't want to get sick, do you?" He closed his dark eyes. "It was like this when I found you, remember?"

Resignedly, the cat climbed out of the window and rested her head on Seinousuke's leg. Soon, she was asleep again. It wasn't long before her pet father could no longer stay awake. Groggily, he lay down next to her on the couch.

It didn't seem long before they were woken up by a soft voice. "Sei-kun? Ringo?" As if they were reading each other's mind, cat and monk woke up and stretched out simultaneously. "Hate...wake you up," Yume murmured, reaching down to pet Ringo.

"Huh?" Seinousuke yawned, cautiously standing up. "What time is it?"

"It...seven...in morning," Yume told him. "Not work out today?"

"It actually felt good to sleep in. Didn't want to disturb her," her husband explained, cocking his head toward Ringo, who had once again run to the window and begun meowing.

Yume's laugh rang out softly but warmly. Making her way to Ringo, she tried to see what had captured the cat's interest so intensely. "Ringo...what...you see?"

Not seeing what she was hoping for, Ringo began walking back and forth in front of the window, occasionally giving her pet parents a confused glance.

Finally, Yume picked the cat up and whispered, "Ringo...not know...what you look for... You...help me...understand?" Finally, Ringo closed her eyes and started purring contentedly. As she purred, Yume's butterfly appeared next to her. "My butterfly!" Yume exclaimed delightedly.

The butterfly landed between Ringo's ears and nestled in her soft fur. Almost inaudibly, the butterfly began whispering gently into the cat's ear. Ringo slowly opened her blue-gray eyes and looked questioningly at Yume. A curious meow followed.

Finally, Yume understood. "Ringo...miss...my butterfly?"

The cat purred contentedly as the butterfly continued to talk to her. Soon, the two were asleep together on the couch.

* * *

"Ouch!" Ichigo moaned, stretching out his stiff joints. Blinking, he made his way to the front window and looked outside. Daybreak had finally come, and the snow was now a gentle mist. No sign of the wind gusts remained.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime greeted him brightly, kissing him on the cheek. "The storm's over, huh?'

"Seems that way," her fiance confirmed. "Guess we'll straighten up here and head for the temple."

Upon hearing that, the Hollow popped out. "We're finally going to see the lovely lady!" he practically sang.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Where do you find all this energy so early in the morning?"

Katsuhiko cleared his throat and stared at the Hollow. "Uh...what are you?" he asked quizzically.

"WHAT am I?" the Hollow sputtered. "I'm the real Ichigo. And just who are YOU?" he sneered.

"White Ichigo..." Orihime giggled. "Katsuhiko-kun let us spend the night here. You'll behave, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Only 'cause you asked me to." He elbowed Ichigo in the side. "Say your goodbyes and let's go. We can't keep the lovely lady waiting forever."

"You're impossible."

* * *

"Sei-kun?"

"What is it, love?"

"We...let them sleep." She gave the animals a motherly smile. "Fix breakfast."

"What are we going to do about our visitor?" her husband wondered.

"We...fix breakfast...for her too. She...a guest."

"I'm not used to having visitors. But do you really think she knows Ichigo?"

"Not know. You...want to ask?"

"Maybe." He kissed her lovingly on the cheek before rummaging through the refrigerator. "Why don't we check on her? She hasn't made a peep all night."

Together the couple made their way to the west meditation room, where Masaki's futon was folded up and pushed to one side of the room.

"She...leave already?" Yume wondered.

"Not in this weather," her husband answered thoughtfully. "This is a big temple. We'll find her." Arm in arm, they began searching.

After checking out the central training room, the couple reached the showers and locker room. There, they heard the sound of water running. "Masaki-san...in shower," Yume surmised. "Need...change of clothes?"

Her husband nodded. "There should be something in the donation boxes." He waved a hand toward a cabinet in the central training room. "We'll find her something." Carefully and thoughtfully, Yume picked out a set of clean clothes and socks for Masaki and left everything in the locker room with a note. "Now...time for Sei-kun...get dressed too," she suggested lovingly, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

As was his habit, Aizen woke up with the sunrise. The sun shone gently in the Royal Realm, gradually melting the snow that had blanketed his garden just last night. As Aizen climbed out of his warm, comfortable double bed, he stood at the window and studied the glistening dew on what remained of his grassy lawn. Deep down, he hoped his prized indigo flowers, lovingly covered several days ago, would bloom once again. He left the window and made his way to the library practice his calligraphy.

Soon, he heard a familiar knock at the door. Tea sounded good right about now. "Perhaps the weather in Rukongai #15 has improved," he murmured as he answered the door.

There stood Hikifune with a small canvas bag. "Sousuke-kun? Is this a good time?"

The Soul King sighed imperceptibly. "Do you need something? There is no meeting today."

His old friend held up the bag. "I thought you wanted some tea," she told him, raising an eyebrow." "Of course, you'd have to let me in first."

"You have been to Rukongai #15, then?" he asked hopefully, motioning to the dining room table.

"Things are back to normal," Hikifune confirmed. "The town square was busy again." She grinned as she took the tea out of the bag. "Mrs. Yasuda's tea supply was backed up, so I bought most of what she had. You don't mind, I hope."

"Thank you," the Soul King replied simply. "How are arrangements for the winter celebration going?"

"About that..." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I met someone called Yuiko-kun. She said the event's going to be on Saturday. This is Tuesday, so..."

"Very well," Aizen replied, standing up and retrieving a larger canvas bag from the hall closet. "Then might I request you to take this?"

Hikifune raised an eyebrow. "Just how much is in here?"

"Yuiko-kun will know what to do with this. You need simply deliver it. Attend the celebration if you like."

"Sousuke-kun..."

* * *

Back at the Minamoto Temple, Masaki trudged into the lobby, where she had originally come in. Yume's note had asked her to wait here. Soon, her hostess came in, followed closely by a cat and a butterfly. The sight was fascinating. "Good morning...Masaki-san. You...sleep well?"

Masaki nodded gratefully as she returned the animals' gaze. "I don't remember the last time I've slept so well. This is a beautiful temple, Mistress Yume." She knelt down and put her hand down to pet Ringo. "There's a good cat," she murmured, petting the cat's soft fur.

"Her name...Ringo." Yume gave her visitor a warm smile. "You...want breakfast? Sei-kun...I...fix extra."

"I don't want to impose. You and your husband have already been so kind."

"I said to you...we make extra. You...guest. Need to eat." Not inviting further argument, the priestess and the animals led the way to the kitchen. There, the inviting aroma of coffee greeted them. "Sei-kun...like coffee," Yume explained, showing her visitor a chair.

"You know it!" her husband grinned, setting cups and the carafe on the table. "Glad Mrs. Yasuda gave us all these jars of vegetable stock," he mused, stirring the hot soup once more before setting it on the table. "Breakfast is served," he announced with aplomb.

"Sei-kun...silly." Their affectionate banter was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. "Wonder...who come," Yume remarked.


	6. Winter in Rukongai 15 NE (Part 4)

"We're here," Ichigo announced, stopping to take a breath. "Looks like they got a lot of snow here."

"Why are we standing here blabbing about the weather?" the Hollow sniffed. Unexpectedly, he dashed to the door and pounded nonstop for several minutes. "It's time to go inside, where the lovely lady is."

"You're impossible."

"You two would make such a nice comedy team," Orihime laughed, traipsing through the Hollow's footprints toward the door.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh? He's nothing like me."

"Uh, and what brings you here?" demanded an irritated Seinousuke, looking the Hollow in the eye.

"Oh...it's you," the Hollow muttered, looking around furtively. "Where's the lovely lady?"

"Good morning, Yamada-san," Orihime interjected apologetically. "We're on winter break, so we thought we'd come to say, 'hello,' to you and Lady Yume."

"Ah, all right then. Come on in." He guided the group through the temple to the living quarters. "You need breakfast?"

"Thanks, Yamada, but we're fine," Ichigo answered. Only his growling stomach gave him away. "Actually...breakfast sounds good." Soon they were at the kitchen, where the aroma of soup and coffee lingered.

"It smells wonderful, Yamada-san," Orihime enthused. "I didn't know you could cook."

Seinousuke chuckled nervously. "I can't. Mrs. Yasuda gave us some jars of soup and stuff, so all I have to do is warm up what we need. I'm taking cooking classes, though," he admitted.

Impatiently, the Hollow sauntered toward the table, where a woman in a yukata sat. As he raised his arms to put them around her, he soon felt a slight shock around his wrists. "Hey!" he snapped. "What's this?"

"Behave," Seinousuke warned, his eyebrows raised and his voice soft. "Or I won't be taking this off next time." With a slight smirk, he released the Crawling Rope technique.

* * *

"Everything's finally coming together!" Yuiko gushed, admiring the decorations in the new event center. "Everyone's going to be so surprised!"

Katsuhiko came in with a large cardboard box. "Here are the paper goods from the post office." Rustling through the day's mail, he found an unfamiliar envelope. "The Soul King's seal?" Cautiously he opened the envelope. "Money?"

"Hey, what's the letter say?" Yuiko wanted to know. "Master Aizen has such elegant handwriting."

"He's paying for the tea and placing an order for honey." He skimmed the letter for more details. "And...he wants a copy of the program."

"I guess he still hasn't forgotten about us here in Rukongai #15."

A tap at the door interrupted their conversation. "Anyone here? Yuiko-kun?"

"Hikifune-san!" Yuiko enthused, showing her guest inside and introducing her to Katsuhiko. "We were just finishing up with the decorations. What's in the bag?"

"It's looking good," Hikifune remarked. "Sousuke-kun would be delighted." She opened the bag. "Even I don't really know what's in here. Sousuke-kun just told me to bring it here and show it to you."

Together the three examined the contents of the bag. Katsuhiko's eyes widened. "We can definitely use this."

"We haven't done up the programs yet," Yuiko added thoughtfully. "We probably want to update them and get them to the printer."

"The celebration's on Saturday, right?" Hikifune asked. "Sousuke-kun...the Soul King...told me to help out. Why don't you show me what you have?"

"Thanks," Katsuhiko replied. "We could use your help planning out the program and getting things to the printer."

With that, the group got back to work, eagerly anticipating a positive response.

* * *

The Hollow's eyes narrowed as he studied the woman sitting at the table. Her back was to him, and the refrigerator door was open. "Uh, who's that? That's not the lovely lady," he hissed, glaring at Seinousuke.

The others shook their heads at the two rivals. "You're impossible," Ichigo repeated.

"Where's the lovely lady?" the Hollow demanded. Soon, he felt something tickling his feet. Looking down past the Crawling Rope technique, he noticed a cat sniffing him and giving him a confused look. "What's your problem, cat?"

A soft, familiar voice came from behind the refrigerator door. "That...white Ichigo? Why...yell at Ringo?" Yume stood up and closed the door, bringing a bottle of milk with her. "Ringo...want milk?" she invited, pouring some into a bowl. The cat trotted away from the Hollow toward her milk, never taking her eyes off him.

"Did you say, 'Ichigo'?" the woman at the table asked. Slowly, she turned around to face the group of visitors. "You..." she gasped. "Are you...?"

* * *

"Whew! Finally done!" Hikifune huffed, sitting down to catch a breath.

"It looks really nice," Katsuhiko agreed. "Master Aizen sent a lot of good stuff."

"Mind if I come in?" Mrs. Yasuda cut in, studying the meeting hall for herself. "The blue and white look so elegant."

"Sousuke-kun sent some things," Hikifune explained. "You know how he loves blue."

Mrs. Yasuda knitted her brows in thought. "I have an idea," she continued, heading for the door.

"Aunt Sachiko?" Yuiko asked quizzically. "When'd you get here?" But her aunt seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she left the meeting hall. "Oh well," Yuiko sighed. "The printer said the programs would be ready before Saturday."

The others nodded approvingly. "Guess we should sweep up here," Katsuhiko remarked, reaching for the broom. "I think we should be good for Saturday."

"What about you, Hikifune-san?" Yuiko wanted to know. "You've been a big help."

"Well...Sousuke-kun told me to stay and enjoy the celebration," Hikifune replied. "But I'd just as soon get back to the Royal Realm. Maybe I'll be back Saturday."

"Ah, OK. Thanks again for all your help."

* * *

"Masaki-san?" Yume asked worriedly. "You...all right?"

"Wait a minute," Ichigo insisted. "Did you just say, 'Masaki'?"

"Ichigo-kun? Do you know her?" Orihime wondered. Studying the seated woman, she added, "You two do kind of look alike."

Yume and Seinousuke gave each other a knowing look. "I thought so," Seinousuke murmured.

"Uh...everyone," Ichigo began. "You mind giving me some time alone with...my mom?"

Yume nodded toward the living room. "You...Masaki...go in there...talk. We...eat in here. Not bother you."

With that, Ichigo followed Masaki to the living room. Soundlessly, Ringo and the butterfly followed them and found their spot on the sofa.

* * *

Now seated at the kitchen table, the others began eating breakfast. "I never thought something like this would happen," Orihime remarked, adding cream and sugar to her coffee. "Ichigo-kun hasn't told me much about his mom."

"Masaki-san...not talk...to us much...either," Yume answered. "Not familiar...with our district. But Ringo...like her."

"Man, I was hungry," the Hollow interrupted, helping himself to a second bowl of rice. "Did you make this yourself, lovely lady?" he purred.

"White Ichigo...silly."

"So how long as Masaki-san been here?" Orihime asked.

"She got here last night," Seinousuke told her between sips of hot soup. "We let her spend the night."

"Soup...get cold," Yume reminded everyone. "Eat...first... Then talk."

Her husband put the stock pot back on the stove over low heat. "This is good, love," he remarked, helping himself to seconds.

The rest of the meal was quiet except for sounds of eating. It wasn't long before everyone was satisfied and ready to talk some more.

"That was good, Lady Yume," Orihime smiled shyly. "We even saved some for Ichigo-kun and his mom."

"Good, 'cause we're ready for it," Ichigo answered from behind.

"We had a good talk," Masaki added. To everyone's surprise, Ringo was curled up in her arms. Masaki gently stroked the cat's head and turned to Orihime. "I hear you and Ichigo are getting married soon."

"We're excited," Orihime told her. "We just have a lot of things to do still."

"Yeah, like buy outfits," the Hollow piped up. Once again he turned to Yume and purred, "You design clothes, lovely lady. Mind helping out your old friend white Ichigo?"

"This is the first we've heard of this," Seinousuke replied, raising an eyebrow at the Hollow.

"Of course...we help...find clothes," Yume added, glancing reproachfully at her husband.

* * *

"Hikifune!" Aizen exclaimed quizzically as he met his old friend at the door. "You are not staying in Rukongai #15 Northeast?"

"We finished setting up for Saturday's event," she explained. "Yuiko-kun thought it would be better to come back here, since there's not a place for me to stay. I'll go back on Saturday."

"Have weather conditions improved?"

"It's still pretty cold, but most of the snow's melted away. I think the event's going to go well."

"Be sure you bring me a copy of the program," he reminded her, putting on some tea to brew. "Shall we have our tea a bit early today?"

"Tea sounds good. Mrs. Yasuda said to let you know she got your request for honey and more tea." She chuckled. "We can't have you running out, after all. She said her honey supplier is running a bit behind."

"I see. Do you have more updates?"

She nodded as Aizen poured tea for them both. "They're building a bed and breakfast in the town square. District leadership's just looking for some staff."

"That will be a useful addition. Who will be overseeing it?"

"Don't know."

* * *

Putting his arm around Yume, Seinousuke finally invited everyone into the living room. Once everyone was seated, Masaki set Ringo back down on the sofa. The cat stretched out before retreating to her cat bed. "She's a good cat. She let me pet her the whole time we were in here talking."

"Ringo...not like strangers...usually," Yume remarked.

"Lady Yume, you said you could help us find clothes?" Orihime wondered.

"Sei-kun...bring catalogs?" She gave a motherly smile to the younger couple as her husband left to find the catalogs. "Sei-kun...I...design...model clothes...for clothier."

"We did this with Hanatarou when he got married," her husband explained, setting the catalogs on the coffee table. "Maybe you'll find something in there."

Masaki merely watched with a mixture of pride and interest as her firstborn browsed through the catalogs with Orihime. "Nostalgic, huh?" the Hollow murmured, sidling up next to her. Unexpectedly, he looked her in the eye. "I want to ask you some stuff later."

"Uh, that's fine," she answered. Returning his gaze, she continued. "What should I call you?"

"Well...real name's Zangetsu, but the lovely lady calls me 'White Ichigo.'"

"Keep helping Ichigo," she answered simply.

"Lady Yume!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly. "Remember that blue kimono we saw at the clothes shop?"

"The one...you say to me...you want?"

"That's the one! Do you think the clothes shop still has one?"

"Not know. Distributor...not come lately...snowed in."

"We could always take a group trip to the shopping area," her husband suggested. He raised an eyebrow at the visitors. "I hope you have warmer clothes than that."

"Sei-kun...bring coats...from donation box."

Once everyone was bundled up, the group made its way to the town square. "All right, everyone," Seinousuke announced. "Get your business taken care of, and we'll meet here in an hour or so." The group dispersed, with Ichigo and friends making their way to the clothing shop.

Finally alone with her husband, Yume led him to the meeting hall. "Sei-kun...want to see...progress? Excited...for program." Arm in arm, the loving couple meandered to the meeting hall, where Yuiko was sweeping the lobby.


	7. Winter in Rukongai 15 NE (Part 5)

"Look, Masaki-san!" Orihime exclaimed delightedly. "My kimono!"

"It looks nice, Orihime-kun," Masaki remarked, studying the intricate floral design. "Is this the one the priestess designed?"

Orihime nodded shyly. "She said she hoped I'd be able to wear it at a special event."

"A wedding's definitely a special event. The blue suits you, too."

"Thanks. I'm excited. Kind of nervous, though." She looked down. "I...want to be a good partner for Ichigo-kun."

Masaki put her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "You will be. Don't worry about that." A faint smile came to her face. "I never thought I'd get to meet my future daughter-in-law."

* * *

"Yume-san! Yamada-san!" Yuiko exclaimed. "We were just finishing up here."

"Mind if we take a look around?" Seinousuke wondered. "It's just a few days now."

"Sounds good. Why don't I go over the program with you?" She scanned the room until she found her fiance. "Katsuhiko-kun! Can you come here for a minute?" she called.

Soon both couples were together in the lobby. Yuiko introduced the two men and led the small group to a table. The men studied each other knowingly. Then Katsuhiko spoke up. "Why don't I go over the program with Yamada-san?" he suggested. "I'm sure you and Lady Yume have some catching up to do. Why don't you show her around?"

Once the women were out of earshot, Katsuhiko pulled out a copy of the program and of Aizen's letter. "Don't know if you've seen this or not, but Hikifune-san brought some materials from Master Aizen." He pointed to some items on the program. "Lady Yume's not supposed to know about this. Can you help me keep the secret?"

"Your secret's safe here," Seinousuke nodded. "She's definitely going to be surprised."

"Well...she's an important part of our history here in Rukongai #15 Northeast." He pulled out a recent issue of _Soul Society Monthly_ , the premier culture magazine in the more affluent districts. "See that?" he asked, pointing to a caption on the front cover, which featured a photo of the Minamoto-Yamada family.

"I remember that interview," Seinousuke chuckled. "Ringo didn't know why all the strangers were there with cameras, so she was hissing at them the whole time."

Katsuhiko cleared his throat and nodded toward the women. "So that's the general order of things, Yamada-san. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Good to know." He reached out to shake the young man's hand. "Ichigo's group is probably waiting for us, so we should get going."

"Sei-kun!" Yume enthused. "Yuiko-kun...Katsuhiko-kun...work hard. Like...white and blue. Everything...beautiful."

"We're glad you like it, Yume-san," Yuiko blushed. She looked from husband to wife. "Can we ask you to come a bit early? We're expecting a big turnout, and we want to be sure you get good seats."

"We...come early. Not like...sit in back."

* * *

"What did you pick out, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime wondered as the group left the clothing shop.

"Not a whole lot, just some changes of clothes." He glanced toward the assembly hall, where Yume and Seinousuke were coming out arm in arm. "Guess we're just in time."

"Hello again, lovely lady!" the Hollow called. "Did you miss me?"

"White Ichigo...silly."

"Do you think we could stop by the bookstore?" Masaki interjected. "I haven't been there yet."

"Like that. Visit...other shops...too."

"You want to see how your Aunt Mitsuko's doing?" her husband suggested.

"We go there...first?"

Soon the group was at Aunt Mitsuko's cozy cottage on the outskirts of Rukongai #15 Northeast. Tentatively Ichigo tapped at the door. "Mitsuko-san, you here?"

The door opened, and the old woman studied everyone with curiosity and delight. "Chiaki! Look who came to visit!" She showed everyone inside and invited the group to sit down. "We were just making some tea." Weakly she started limping toward the kitchen.

"Tea sounds good," Orihime answered for the group.

Noticing Aunt Mitsuko's hobble, Seinousuke instructed her to sit in an easy chair. "Your knee acting up again?"

"I think it's getting worse," the old woman admitted.

"It's swollen." Closing his black eyes, he rested his hands over her knee and began a high-level healing technique. "Remember what I told you before. Arthritis is treatable, not curable. I'm going to put in an order for a special herb blend at the apothecary. Just make an herb tea with it and drink some every day."

"Thanks, Yamada."

Soon Chiaki brought the tea and sat down with everyone else. "Everyone's excited about this celebration on Saturday," she mentioned conversationally. "I see letters at the post office all the time asking for information."

"You think there'd be room for us?" Ichigo wondered. "That's all the people at the clothes shop were talking about."

"You...sit with me...Sei-kun...at guest table," Yume told him.

Masaki cleared her throat. "I'd...like to go too," she smiled. "You all...helped me reunite with my son—and my future daughter-in-law."

Aunt Mitsuko's eyes widened. "So you three are family, huh? We're glad we could help." She gave the Hollow a motherly smile. "You're part of Ichigo's family too, aren't you?"

Unusually, the Hollow was at a loss for words. Finally, Masaki spoke up. "He's...an important part of Ichigo."

"I see." Then the elderly woman's face brightened. "I don't suppose you all would like a taste of apple tart, would you?" She clasped Yume's hands in her own. "I don't know if Master Sousuke ever told you this, but that was our tradition every winter. We'd make homemade apple tart and watch the snow fall."

"That sounds nice," Masaki remarked, giving her son a loving smile. "Ichigo always wanted hot chocolate with marshmallows when we were snowed in."

Over tea and apple tart, old and new friends shared memories and plans for both their own futures and the future of Soul Society. "When's your wedding?" Chiaki blurted, staring Ichigo in the eye. "You're not going to keep this girl waiting forever, are you?"

"Chiaki!" Aunt Mitsuko exclaimed reprovingly. "You know how young people are."

The Hollow smirked before chiming in, "You even make the demon look like a nice person."

"Uh, white Ichigo..." the 'demon' retorted, cracking his knuckles. "I'm a perfect gentleman to Yume," he sniffed, putting an arm around his wife.

"White Ichigo...Sei-kun...good friends," Yume smiled brightly. "Sei-kun...I...help them...find wedding clothes."

Food and conversation finished, the visitors got up to leave. "We'd like it if Masaki spent the rest of the week with us," Aunt Mitsuko invited, a twinkle in her eye.

"Guess we'll see you later, then," Ichigo answered tentatively.

"We're going back to town," Seinousuke added. "I'm going to order the herb blend today." With that, the group said their goodbyes and left for town.

* * *

"There are only a few more days until this winter gathering," Aizen pondered aloud over his afternoon tea.

"Yuiko-kun and Katsuhiko-kun said they were looking forward to using what you sent. I didn't know you had all that," Hikifune answered.

"There is one last thing I need you to do before Saturday."

"Sousuke-kun?"

"You will understand soon enough."

* * *

"So where are we supposed to stay the rest of the week?" the Hollow demanded during the walk. "I'm not spending another night in that bookstore."

"You weren't out all night," Ichigo sighed.

Orihime glanced wistfully at Yume. "Lady Yume...?"

"Sei-kun...we let them stay...at temple?"

Her husband studied the younger couple. "I don't mind if you stay. Just don't leave a mess."

* * *

Saturday came, and Rukongai #15 Northeast visitors and residents alike were excitedly preparing for the winter celebration. No one except the planning committee was sure what to expect, but the colorful fliers had piqued the interest of all who saw them.

"Do we need to leave so early?" Seinousuke groused, helping Yume dress.

"Sei-kun!" She knelt down to pet Ringo, who had begun rubbing up against her leg. "Want...avoid crowd."

"You don't like crowds either, do you?" her husband remarked. "I hope this goes well."

"Everyone...work hard. Everyone...excited."

"I know, love. It's just..."

"Not worry. We...have...good time too."

Her husband pecked her on the cheek before freshening up and changing clothes. Soon he emerged from the closet, ready to go. "Guess we should get going, then."

Petting Ringo once again, Yume grasped her husband's hand and went with him to meet Ichigo's group in the temple lobby. Soon the small group was on its way to the town center.

* * *

"The line's already out the door," Ichigo observed. "The event's not for another hour."

"I see a lot of strange people here," Orihime added. "Yamada-san, do you know who they are?"

Seinousuke scanned the long line of attendees. "Love, do those people look familiar to you? They're not from the academy."

"Sei-kun...you see...guys with cameras?" Yume pointed to a group of men in plaid jackets. "They come...to autumn festival...scare Ringo."

"So they're a mystery to all of us, huh?" her husband responded, shaking his head. "Where'd they all come from, anyway?"

"Yume-san! Yamada-san!" Yuiko called from the doorway. Waving her arm, she beckoned Yume's group to the front of the line. "Put these on," she instructed, handing them each a lanyard with "Honored Guest" on the attached badge.

"Nostalgic, huh, love?" Seinousuke murmured to Yume.

"I don't think anyone's going to complain, but..." Yuiko's voice trailed off. "Come on in. I'll show you to your table."

"We even have place cards," Orihime remarked as the group sat down.

"Got room for us?" a voice called from behind. The group turned to see Masaki, flanked by Chiaki and Aunt Mitsuko.

The Hollow surveyed the table, which seated eight. "Looks like it. Although..." A devious gleam came to his eye as he reached to move Yume's place card next to his. "That's more like it. You just move right on over here, lovely lady."

"Uh, white Ichigo?" The 'demon' began cracking his knuckles. The others laughed at this exchange while helping the elderly Aunt Mitsuko into a chair.

"Glad...you come...Aunt Mitsuko...Chiaki-san...Masaki-san," Yume interjected. "Like...beautiful outfits."

Masaki blushed. "These ladies insisted on taking me to the clothing shop today for a special outfit." She had a twinkle in her eye as she studied Orihime and Ichigo.

* * *

Finally it was time for the festivities to begin. Katsuhiko cleared his throat. "Good evening, everyone. If you'll take your seats, we'll get started." Once the crowd was quiet, he continued. "I'm Etsuo Katsuhiko, general manager of the Golden Leaf bookstore. This is my fiancée, Yasuda Yuiko." He motioned to Yuiko, who was seated next to a table on stage. "On behalf of His Supreme Excellency the Soul King, Her Excellency the Queen Mother, and His Grace the Prince Consort, we hope you enjoy tonight's activities. First up is a slideshow of photos showing a history of our district. Lights, please?" He nodded to Yuiko, who turned out the lights.

Once the educational slideshow was finished, Yuiko turned the lights back on. "So as you can see, Rukongai #15 Northeast has come a long way since the Minamoto brothers came. And we're still growing!"

"You're right," her fiancé agreed. "I'm sure everyone's already noticed the construction going on across the way from the bookstore. We're hoping the bed and breakfast will be done by the end of next year. It's an exciting time here." He waved a hand at the table next to Yuiko's chair. "I'm sure many of you have noticed the items on this table. Throughout the night, we'll be drawing numbers to give these items away to someone here tonight."

"What do you say we do a drawing right now?" Yuiko grinned.

"Great idea. I think we could use some help with this one. Come on out," he called to someone in back.

"So good to see everyone here!" Hikifune gushed as she took her place on stage. "Let's do this one first," she suggested, picking up a framed watercolor painting. "Start with a bang."

"Ooh, yeah!" Yuiko responded approvingly. "Why don't you tell us about this?"

"Ah, yes. This is a painting of the community garden. Sousuke-kun...the Soul King...did this while he was snowed in a while ago. He always enjoyed the apple tree. As you can see, he signed this right here." She pointed to a corner.

Katsuhiko cut in. "Everyone's program should have a handwritten number in the upper left corner. If we call your number, you win."

"That'd look nice in our bedroom," Orihime whispered wistfully.

Ichigo nodded wordlessly as he studied the painting. They didn't even have a house yet, let alone a bedroom. Still, he admired Orihime's optimism.

"And the winner of this painting is number...15," Yuiko announced.

"Hey, Ichigo, aren't you number 15?" the Hollow wondered.

"We got this after all!" Orihime squealed as Ichigo made his way to collect the painting.

"That was a surprise," Hikifune laughed. "Enjoy, Ichigo-kun!"

"Hope everyone's having a good time," Katsuhiko remarked. "There's lots more to come. Did everyone get refreshments?" He studied the attendees and smiled at the young children eating cookies. "Big thanks to everyone who donated or made something for everyone."

The evening progressed with more drawings, a video greeting from the editors of _Soul Society Monthly_ , and an impromptu karaoke session. To end the festivities, Yuiko turned out the lights and announced, "We have one more video before we call it a night. His Supreme Excellency, the Soul King, said to tell everyone that he regrets not being here with us. So he did the next best thing." On her cue, Katsuhiko turned on the video.

"Good evening, everyone," Aizen's soft baritone emanated from the speakers. "It is my distinct privilege to participate in these festivities. Soul Society has made great progress in the past decade, rebuilding homes and lives. Rukongai #15 Northeast, with its ethic of hard work and community pride, is a stellar example of what can be accomplished when everyone unites behind a common cause. Although there is still much to be done, there is also much planned. Thus, I hope that the people of this district will continue to support my mother, her husband, and the Royal Court as we all strive to protect and improve Soul Society."

* * *

With that, the lights came on, and Katsuhiko thanked the attendees. As guests and visitors made their way to the door, Yume and her group stayed seated and began discussing recent events and admiring Ichigo's new watercolor painting. "Now all you have to do is find somewhere to hang that," the Hollow jibed. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" he complained, holding up a copy of Seinousuke's photo book. "Who wants to look at HIM all day?"

"Uh, white Ichigo?" the 'demon' retorted. "Let Yume take it off your hands," he smirked.

"White Ichigo silly," Yume giggled, taking the book and kissing her husband on the cheek.

* * *

"So how did you like our celebration, Masaki-san?" Aunt Mitsuko asked genially.

"It was really nice," Masaki smiled. "I can hardly wait to get into Mrs. Yasuda's cupcakes."

"What'll do you now?" Chiaki cut in.

"Masaki-san...Ichigo...Orihime...stay at temple...another week," Yume invited.

"We have to get back to Karakura Town soon," Orihime mused reluctantly.

"I have an idea for you, Masaki-san," Aunt Mitsuko remarked, seeming to be lost in thought. "Stay with us a while," she invited.

"Guess we should get going," Seinousuke cut in, stifling a yawn. "It's already after dark."

"Yeah, 'demon,' the lovely lady needs her rest," the Hollow informed him earnestly.

"I'm turning out the lights now," Katsuhiko called out. "Night, everyone."

"This _was_ a good night, wasn't it?" Ichigo commented in a rare moment of nostalgia. And indeed, his group slept well that night. After breakfast the next morning, Ichigo, Orihime, and the Hollow carried their bags out to the temple lobby.

"Thanks for everything, Yamada-san...Lady Yume," Orihime smiled, shaking their hands. "We'll let you know how the wedding goes."

"Good...see everyone," Yume responded warmly. "Travel...safely." After all the goodbyes were said, the youngsters left to return home.

"Quiet again," Seinousuke sighed contentedly, watching his breath in the cold winter air. "Now, back to that cuddling."


	8. A New Role for Yume

With winter break nearly over, employees and dorm students at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts eagerly prepared for the spring semester. President Iemura, as was his habit, was desperately trying to get everything in order before the first assembly of the semester. He guessed he should have become used to unpredictability since Yamada Seinousuke had assumed his late grandmother's seat on the board of directors. Still, though...

"Truthfully, I have no idea what His Supreme Excellency the Soul King is thinking " he admitted to his guest, who was mounting signs outside the door of a new office. "This is all highly irregular."

"We're still getting used to him, too," the guest agreed. "He's got a wild bur up his nose about something." He glanced down the hall as the two continued their tour of the campus. "This is kind of nostalgic, though."

"A lot has changed since you founded this academy, Kirinji-san."

"Yeah. I'm not staying long. I'm just the messenger today."

* * *

 _ **The day before...**_

 _"Are you sure about this, Sousuke-kun?" Hikifune prodded at the weekly Royal Guard meeting in Aizen's kitchen._

 _Aizen sighed quietly. "We have discussed this already. If our suspicions about Tsunayashiro Tokinada are correct, we must act preemptively."_

 _"How's this going to help?" Kirinji wanted to know._

 _"I simply believe that we need to learn everything we can about Tsunayashiro's intentions before we commit ourselves." He looked each member of the Royal Guard in the eye. "You are not to tell my mother the actual reason for your presence at the academy."_

 _"You underestimate Mistress Yume's intelligence," Senjumaru countered. "We don't have to tell her everything, of course. But do you really think it's wise to keep everything from her?"_

 _"She won't like it, Sousuke-kun," Hikifune warned._

 _"I am willing to take that risk," the Soul King murmured. "It is not an ideal plan, but this is not an ideal situation."_

 _"I guess I should get my notes ready, huh?" Kirinji muttered._

 _"Yes," Aizen agreed. "You all know your assignments."_

* * *

"Clouds," Tsunayashiro Tokinada rasped as he sat in his rock garden. "They are indeed beautiful, are they not, Hikone?"

"Of course, Lord Tokinada!" the child agreed. "I like clouds too."

"I am glad to hear that. When my plan comes to fruition, every day will be like this."

"I don't understand."

"You are part of my plan. That is all you need to know."

* * *

"Sei-kun...that...rough trip," Yume moaned, closing her eyes to regain her bearings. "Why...we rush?"

"Are you excited about starting your new role, love?" her husband asked gently.

"Glad...spend more time...with you. Not like...rough trips."

"I don't know how she slept through it all," Seinousuke chuckled, nodding toward the cat in Yume's arms. "Did we really need to bring her along this time?"

"Sei-kun! Of course...bring Ringo. Not make her...stay alone...all day." Her lovely face lit up. "Maybe...buy tuna...after lunch."

At this, Ringo stirred, and her ears perked up.

"She knows the word _tuna_ , huh?" The couple laughed at their cat's newfound love for all things tuna.

* * *

Up in the Royal Realm, Aizen paced nervously through his living room. He hoped that this plan worked, for everyone's sake. Yet he wasn't quite sure why he was apprehensive about how things could go. Had he and the others closed all the loopholes? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hikifune?" he wondered aloud as he let his old friend in. "I am guessing you need to speak with me about...that."

She nodded gravely as she placed the carton of almond cookies on the kitchen table. "Maybe we can talk over these?"

Over cookies and white tea, the former lovers ruminated over their plan to protect Yume and prevent Tsunayashiro from realizing his horrifying scheme. "Hikifune...have we truly done enough?" My mother's safety is paramount."

"We all are concerned for her, Sousuke-kun," Hikifune assured him. "But you do remember what I mentioned before about Senjumaru-san's latest project, right?"

The Soul King raised an interested eyebrow. "Yes, continue."

"I apologize for going behind your back on this, but Kirinji-san's already taking care of the first step. The next step...we need your expertise on."

"Good. The update is most welcome."

Finishing her tea, Hikifune rose to leave. "Just so you know, Sousuke-kun...I have yet to meet anyone who doesn't love and admire Yume—no, make that Lady Yume."

"I am glad to hear that. Keep me informed." With that, he walked her to the door and sat down to think.

* * *

"Not realize...campus...so big," Yume remarked, letting Ringo down to stretch her legs. "Ringo...not get lost," she warned cautiously.

"You've been to my office, right, love?" her husband smiled, leading the group to the garden. "Let's sit down for a bit," he invited once they were at some benches. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired already."

Ringo, sensing the familiar aroma of roses, sauntered under a bush and squatted down to fertilize the ground beneath.

"Ringo! Not do that here!" a shocked Yume exclaimed.

Her husband began laughing uncontrollably. "Look over there," he chuckled, pointing at a sign near the rose bushes.

"Pet...rest area?"

"Yep. It mean's Ringo's allowed to take care of her business there. It's just part of what Sousuke has planned."

"President Iemura...not complain?"

"Even he won't rail against an order from the Soul King."

Now finished, Ringo trotted back to her pet parents. "Ringo...like it here?" The cat jumped into Seinousuke's arms and contentedly rested her head on his chest.

"Guess we should get going then."

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Captain-Commander?" the editorial staff of the _Seireitei Communication_ asked quizzically.

"Yes, actually," Kyoraku answered jovially, waving the Squad 9 pair to a quiet corner of the Squad 1 lobby. "Nanao-chan!" he called. "Bring tea and come join us."

Once everyone had tea, Kyoraku cleared his throat and studied the others. "Kensei-kun...Hisagi-kun..."

"You're starting to worry me," Nanao sighed. "Is this about that letter we got from...that person?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the Captain-Commander confirmed, passing the letter around. "Seems the new head of the Tsunayashiro family wants us to feature him in a special edition."

"Huh?" Kensei sputtered. "Even I've heard things about that guy. He had a reputation at the academy."

"Sir?" Hisagi interrupted. "I've heard of the noble families, but I don't understand why this guy wants all this pomp and circumstance."

"It's just how he is," Kyoraku explained gravely. "Tsunayashiro Tokinada...likes to rub things in people's faces. It's like a game to him."

"So what's our role?" Kensei prodded. "You don't want us to...interview him, do you?"

"He's a creep," Nanao agreed. "But he's pretty insistent on getting a full-length feature. That means interviewing him, as distasteful as it is."

"Covert Ops is keeping an eye on him," Kyoraku added. "Seems he's got some kid involved." He cleared his throat again. "Lieutenant Omaeda, as you know, lives in that district. He may know some things about Tsunayashiro."

"Where would be a good place to start?" Hisagi wondered. "Besides Omaeda, of course."

"I have an idea, actually," Kyoraku told him, handing him a simple flyer. "Pick Omaeda's brain first; then go here. I know someone who might be able to help with that."

* * *

"Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed delightedly as her husband showed her to her new office on the fourth floor. "I...get office?"

"It's right across the hall from mine," Seinousuke grinned, setting Ringo down. "Look in the corner." In the corner lay everything a cat could possibly want to relax in comfort. "This was Senjumaru's idea," he explained. "If Ringo's going to be spending the day here, she should have her own place to do cat things." The couple laughed as Ringo examined her new cat bed and water dispenser. Purring with satisfaction, she curled up in the cat bed and fell asleep.

"Where do you want this, Yamada?" interrupted Kirinji, bringing in a watercolor painting of blue indigo flowers.

"Kirinji-san!" Yume greeted him warmly. "Not...expect...see you here."

"I founded this place, you know. Aizen sent this to decorate your office." A gleam came to his eye as he and Seinousuke made eye contact. "If you're going to be spending more time here, the place should look good."

"Thank you...Kirinji-san." She bowed gratefully to him. "Still...not understand...my role."

"That'll come in time," her husband assured her. "That's part of why we're here today." He pecked her on the cheek. "I've got to go for a bit. Sousuke's wanting me to get one of my family's clinics set up as a satellite campus."

"Why...leave me here?" She folded her arms and gave him a hurt look. "Not like this."

"It's a long trip, and someone needs to stay with Ringo. Besides, I thought you'd like to finish getting your office set up." This time, he hugged her closely before looking her in the eye. "I won't be long. Promise."

"We still...buy tuna?"

"Of course, love." After one last kiss, he left.

"Sei-kun..."

* * *

Out in the hall, Seinousuke was stopped by Kirinji. His concern must have been obvious, for Kirinji remarked, "Something going on, Yamada?"

"Yeah. Going to the other campus. Yume's not happy about being left behind."

"She probably shouldn't go...there," Kirinji agreed. "We'll keep an eye on things here." His expression grew grave. "Watch yourself. I'm not sure you know what you're up against."

"Yeah. I know." Letting out a pensive sigh, Seinousuke made his way to Rukongai #1.

* * *

"Me? But how can I help?" the young man wailed.

"Hanatarou-kun..." Kyoraku responded patiently, "you have some photography skills, right?"

"Yes...Sir," Hanatarou answered nervously. "I don't understand."

The other young man interrupted. "I'm supposed to interview this nobleman for a special edition. You're going as my photographer."

"That makes more sense, Hisagi-san," the youthful healer nodded. "Why me, though?"

Kyoraku produced a business card. "Take a little detour before you talk to...Tsunayashiro."

Hanatarou's blue eyes widened as he saw the name on the card. "I'd much rather go here first."

"You should probably get going then," Kyoraku suggested. With that, the two lieutenants made their way to their first destination.

"Is this the place?" Hisagi wondered, scanning the area for signs.

"Hey, there's the logo," Hanatarou confirmed. "Let's go."

Once inside, the unlikely partners began searching for a directory or an information desk. Soon, they were stopped by a short blond man with glasses.

"And what is your business here?" the man asked flatly, one eyebrow raised.

Instinctively, Hanatarou bowed, thrusting the business card in front of him. "I'm here to see him."

The man fixed his gaze on Hisagi. "You haven't told me who you are yet."

"Sorry!" Hisagi stammered. "Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, editor of the _Seireitei Communication_."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm Iemura Yasuhisa, president of the academy. If you'll have a seat, I'll see whether Yamada-sensei is available." Iemura headed to the elevators and made his way to the fourth floor, where Kirinji was helping Yume set up her office. "Have you seen Yamada-san?" he called.

"Naah, he left to see how the satellite campus is doing," Kirinji explained.

"He's got visitors. Maybe..." His eyes lit up. "Your Excellency, are you ready to start your new role a little early?"

"I...try my best," Yume told him nervously.

"Let me bring them up, then." Soon, he returned with the two lieutenants. "May I introduce you to our goodwill ambassador..."

But before he could finish, Hanatarou had already run over to Ringo and picked her up to pet her. "Ringo! And...Yume-san?"

A miffed President Iemura cleared his throat loudly. "You can't address Her Excellency so informally, young man! Have you no respect for the Queen Mother?"

"President Iemura," Yume smiled patiently. "This...Sei-kun's brother. Hanatarou...a lieutenant...call me 'Yume-san'...if he like."

"But Your Excellency!" Iemura insisted. "You can't let people be disrespectful."

"President Iemura," Yume repeated. "Hanatarou...my family member. Not worry."

"If Your Excellency insists." With that, he skittishly left her office.

"Wait a minute," Hisagi started. "You're...the Queen Mother?" He grabbed Hanatarou by the shoulders. "This is news! It's almost unheard of for someone of her stature to live and work among the civilians." With renewed determination, he looked Yume in the eye. "Your Excellency! Do you mind if I interview you for the _Seireitei Communication_?" he requested exuberantly.

Somewhat taken aback, Yume sat down. "Not know you," she responded simply. "You...Hanatarou's friend?"

"You could say that," Hanatarou answered, setting Ringo down and sitting in a guest chair. "He's the editor of the _Seireitei Communication_. I'm here as his photographer."

"You come...interview Sei-kun?" She patted the arm of her chair, where Ringo jumped up to be petted.

"Actually, Your Excellency...Ma'am..." Hisagi explained, "we wanted to talk with your husband about his family's clinics." He gave Hanatarou a warning look. "But an opportunity to sit and talk with Your Excellency doesn't come every day."

She gave the two lieutenants a motherly smile. "Not need...call me...'Your Excellency,'" she laughed. "On campus...at Squad 4...you...call me...Lady Yume."

"Hey Yume, where do you want these?" Kirinji interrupted, holding up two signs. Both were written in elegant calligraphy and featured colorful butterflies. "Aizen really went all out to get you set up here."

Hanatarou and Hisagi studied the signs. "'Lady Yume: Goodwill Ambassador,'" Hanatarou read aloud. "And...'Ringo: Animal Ambassador'?" At this, Ringo meowed approvingly.


	9. Yume's Trip to Town

For the next two hours or so, Yume and Ringo conversed, laughed, and commiserated with their lieutenant visitors.

"Know what, Ringo?" Hisagi whispered conspiratorially. "I like tuna too."

The cat purred appreciatively before giving her food dish a meaningful look. It wasn't long before the wistful meowing began.

"Ringo...hungry," Yume surmised. "Maybe...we find...fish market nearby?"

"We had a good interview, Yume-san," Hanatarou remarked. "And I'm hungry myself." Suddenly his expression brightened. "I saw a fish seller on the way here," he recalled. "Maybe we can check it out."

"Ringo...come too." Eagerly the cat jumped up into her arms. "I...not know...shunpo."

"We can walk, I think," Hanatarou assured her. "It was just a few blocks from the garden."

With that, the trio told President Iemura their plans and headed for the central square.

"This district...not like...Rukongai #15 Northeast," Yume observed. "Feel...strange."

"I like your district better, Yume-san," Hanatarou admitted. "People seem more...neighborly...there."

"This district also houses one of Soul Society's most prestigious banks," Hisagi added with a wince. "It used to be run by the Tsunayashiro family, but then, out of nowhere, the bank and most of the town center were reduced to rubble."

Yume's eyes opened wide. "What district...we in?"

"Rukongai #10. I'm surprised your husband didn't tell you."

"Need...sit down." As if dizzy, she sat down on a bench, absently stroking a worried Ringo.

"Yume-san?" Hanatarou rushed to her side and began a healing technique. "What happened?"

Softly, she explained her difficult past with Tsunayashiro Heitarou and his mother, especially how their relatives had threatened to harm her and her loved ones if she didn't marry Heitarou. "That family...evil," she concluded, squeezing Ringo so tightly that the cat yelped.

"I still don't understand," Hisagi pondered. "Why was it so important for them to have Heitarou marry you?"

"I think I can answer that," Hanatarou replied. "Yume-san comes from a family of priests and warriors. Maybe you've read about it, Hisagi-san, but she's related to fifth squad's first captain. Don't you remember the Captain-Commander calling her 'Mistress Minamoto Yume'?"

Realization soon set in for Hisagi. "I think I understand now," he nodded. "Someone in a branch of the family would try to impress the head family."

* * *

"This district's just as stodgy as I remember," Seinousuke thought to himself as he reached the outskirts of Rukongai #1 Southwest, where one of the original Yamada family clinics had served the most affluent residents of Soul Society. He guessed he'd start with a visit to Mr. Etsuo's office, where his late grandmother's will had been read. With any luck, he wouldn't run into any of his estranged relatives, who had never been fond of him or Yume.

Still, he had enjoyed treating Kuchiki Soujun back in the day. Laughing mirthlessly, he recalled how different Soujun had been from most of the other nobles he had treated as an apprentice to his now estranged father. Although Seinousuke's moral compass wasn't always steadfast, even he had come to hate the pretentious arrogance he had seen from so many of the elite.

At Mr. Etsuo's office, a gracious secretary showed him to the waiting area. A few minutes later, the lawyer himself came out. "You're looking good...Your Grace," he remarked. "Thanks for coming."

"You don't have to call me that, you know," Seinousuke replied, a flush coming to his cheeks. "So what's going on? This is all kind of sudden."

"I apologize for that, Yamada-san, but there are some things going on here that I thought you should know about." Mr. Etsuo poured coffee for them both and looked his old friend in the eye. "Your relatives—ex-relatives—are at it again."

"You have to be kidding me. What are they up to this time?"

The lawyer sighed. "They've seen all the work that's gone into renovating the old clinic building."

"And?"

"They actually came here to file a lawsuit against you. As far as they're concerned, you have no right to the clinic because it wasn't specifically mentioned in her will."

"They have no rights to any of her property," Seinousuke responded, nearly spitting out his coffee. "You didn't accept, did you?"

"Of course not. I told them they had no legal grounds to sue. When you inherited her seat on the academy's board of directors, you inherited the right to make decisions for the family clinics. Then I told them to get out of my office."

"That didn't go over well, I'm sure."

"No, they threatened to find another lawyer." The old man shook his head. "They also want to sue you for mental anguish because you disowned them."

"Give me a break. After all this time, they want to cause trouble?"

"I have other suspicions, of course... Just be careful out there. The wealthy have their own way of doing things." With that, the two old friends shook hands. "Give my best to Yume."

As he left the office, Seinousuke thought pensively to himself. "Sousuke...just what are you thinking?" he murmured aloud. Like Mr. Etsuo, he smelled a rat, but he put that at the back of his mind. His next stop would be his grandmother's old mansion, which she had also bequeathed to him. The elderly healer had invited him to peruse her considerable library of medical journals and research notes. With any luck, he'd find something useful.

* * *

In the Royal Realm, Aizen sat in his study, blankly studying the quill and paper before him on his desk. Now was not the time to practice his calligraphy, but his mind was heavy today. Perhaps practicing calligraphy would make it easier to write what was on his mind.

Thoughtfully, he dipped his quill into the blue-black ink and began practicing the symbols for his mother's name. Right now, she was on his mind, and he debated with himself about how much to reveal to her. Something else was bothering him, but he couldn't quite figure out how concerned he should be. Mindfully, he finished his calligraphy practice and began to write in his journal. After that, he decided to summon a certain person into his presence.

"My mother..." he sighed. "Be safe."

* * *

Plaintively, Ringo pawed at Yume's arm and resumed her insistent meowing.

"Ringo...ready for lunch?" Yume smiled lovingly at her pet partner. "I...ready too." With that, she picked the cat up and began searching for the fish vendor.

"I'll lead the way," Hanatarou volunteered. "It might be nice to see what else is here."

Soon the group arrived at the fish vendor, whose refrigerated display was invitingly laid out with several varieties of seafood. To everyone's amusement, Ringo jumped out of Yume's arms and made a beeline for the tuna. Sniffing excitedly, she stood on her back paws and gave Yume a hopeful expression.

"Do something about the cat," the vendor barked. "There's no cat food here, you little pest!"

"Why...yell at...my cat?" Yume demanded, picking up a confused Ringo.

Hisagi cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't always speak to potential customers like that," he remarked coolly. "The cat wasn't doing anything."

Hanatarou sighed and gave the fish vendor a pitying look. "It's OK, Ringo," he coaxed, stroking her gently. "We'll get your tuna somewhere else." He turned to leave.

"This district...still unfriendly," Yume lamented.

The small group followed the sidewalk to a ramen stand on the outskirts of Rukongai #10. Taking in the tantalizing aromas of fish and seaweed, Ringo once again studied Yume imploringly. "Ogido's Classic Ramen?" Hanatarou read curiously.

"Anyone here?" Hisagi called out. A young man emerged from the back, wiping his hands on his apron. Closing the curtain, he bowed to the customers

"Ogido Masanobu, at your service! Please, sit down." Efficiently he brought out three cups of tea and three bowls of rice. "The house special is half price today," he explained.

"Looks good," Hanatarou smiled, reading the menu. "Egg, carrots, mushrooms, scallions, and soba noodles, all served in a steaming bowl of tuna broth."

"Ringo...hear that?" Yume asked gently, placing the cat in the chair next to her. She turned to young Masanobu. "You...have extra tuna?"

Ringo's blue-gray eyes lit up, and she began meowing again. She sat upright in her chair and cocked her head.

"Well hello there," Masanobu grinned. "Aren't you polite?"

"Ringo...like tuna. Fish vendor...yell at her."

"We can fix that, huh, Ringo?" With aplomb, Masanobu brought a bowl of rice soaked in tuna broth and set it in front of the hungry cat. "Enjoy." Delightedly, Ringo got up on her back paws and savored the warm food. Once satisfied, she gave a contented purr and lay down in her chair.

The others placed their orders and were soon conversing with Masanobu over ramen. "You have to teach me your recipe," Hisagi insisted. "This is really good."

"Yamada Special?" Hanatarou read another selection from the menu. "This vegetarian delight tantalizes the senses with the finest matsutake mushrooms, slivered onions, quail egg, and mixed peppers in a savory shiitake broth." He glanced quizzically at Masanobu. "Why's it called the Yamada Special?"

"Ah, that. One of our best customers used to ask for that whenever he came here. Of course, he was a teenager back then, but now he's chief medical officer at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts. He's part of the reason I enrolled."

"Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed. "That...my husband." She motioned to Hanatarou. "This...his brother."

"Small world," Hisagi commented. "Now I really want to meet this guy."

"The food was good, Masanobu-san," Hanatarou spoke for the group. "I'm stuffed."

"Come back any time," the youngster invited. "You too, Ringo!"

* * *

In Rukongai #1 Northwest, the clouds loomed forebodingly over the Tsunayashiro family mansion. No one was sure exactly what went on there, but the new head, Tokinada, hadn't exactly endeared himself to most of the residents. Still, most people retained a healthy fear of the man nicknamed the "serpent."

In a secluded corner of the front yard, the "serpent" lounged in a gray chaise, reading the day's mail with a mixture of amusement and boredom. One item, however, kept his attention. Setting the rest of the mail down, he fixed his gaze on the front cover of Soul Society Monthly, whose theme this month was "Soul Society's Most Influential People."

"Maybe you're in it, Lord Tokinada!" young Hikone remarked, watching Tsunayashiro with anticipation. "You're an important person!"

"Unfortunately, the editors of this rag are unaware of the greatness I plan to achieve," Tsunayashiro intoned. "I was not even given the courtesy of an interview. That...must be rectified."

"What do you mean, Lord Tokinada?"

The "serpent" showed the child the cover of the magazine, which featured an older picture of Yume in her priestess attire. "This woman...has done nothing to merit such attention. She, like her son, is no more than a pretender. And yet...she may be useful to us."

"She's so pretty... You think she'd help us?"

"That is my intention, child."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rukongai #1 Southwest, the Yamada family home stood out among its neighbors for its understated sophistication. Unlike many of the other residences in the district, the home had none of the grand scenery and architecture that characterized most affluent homes. Rather, Grandmother Yamada had insisted upon classic lines for the house and a simple garden for the front entrance. Indeed, the sidewalk was lined with functional fig trees with wide leaves for shade.

The breeze was gentle as Seinousuke made his way to the front door to let himself in. Although his late grandmother had bequeathed the property to him, he and Yume had agreed that this wasn't the place for them to settle down. Although they both enjoyed the fig trees, the paparazzi visits had become tiresome. Yume had felt uncomfortable with the pretenses of the wealthy, and her husband couldn't really blame her. He was tired of being pressured to sell the estate.

Nevertheless, he locked the door behind him and made his way through a maze of corridors to the Yamada family library. Of all the rooms in the house, this one was the most impressive. Lined from wall to wall with bookshelves, it housed centuries of medical journals, historical research, and magazines. Only Aizen's personal library had a wider selection of scientific journals.

"She kept this?" Seinousuke muttered to himself as he pushed his photo book aside to get to the medical journals. Settling into an easy chair, he thumbed through an encyclopedia of medical terms. Although some were new to him, he was pretty sure he understood the basic principles. After jotting down a few notes, he moved on to an early almanac of Soul Society. His dark eyes widened as he read the history of the Soul King. "I really don't like this," he thought to himself. "Sousuke..."

Granted, he had known when he accepted this task that the risk would be high. Still, he had vowed to himself many years ago that he would do whatever it took to protect Yume. It just seemed wrong to keep secrets from her, especially when she was involved. Speaking of Yume...it was probably time to get back to the academy. She'd be worried otherwise. Maybe he'd surprise her with tuna for Ringo. He sighed as he made his way out of the family estate and to the fish vendor. "Yume..."


	10. Seinousuke's Unpleasant Reunion

"But how will we convince her to help us?" Hikone insisted.

A devious grin came across Tsunayashiro's serpentine features. "We simply must remove...certain obstacles."

"I don't understand."

"In due time, child. In due time. That woman...is an easy target in the right situation."

* * *

Now content after a satisfying meal, Yume's group took the short walk back to the academy garden. Ringo jumped onto a bench next to Yume and curled up to sleep.

"That was good," Hisagi groaned, rubbing his midsection. "I'm stuffed."

"Did you get enough for your story, Hisagi-san?" Hanatarou wondered. "You didn't get to interview my brother."

"I have to make another trip anyway," Hisagi winced. "There's still...Lord Tsunayashiro to interview."

Yume lowered her eyebrows with concern. "Read...back issues... _Soul Society Monthly_ ," she advised. "That family...focus...on image. Research...first."

"Thanks for the warning, Lady Yume." He sighed resignedly. "I have so many reasons to hate...Lord Tsunayashiro. I've heard a lot about him, and none of it's good. He...had a lot to do with hurting someone important to me."

Hanatarou's clear blue eyes widened. "Do you mean...?"

"Yes. Captain Tousen."

Yume knitted her brows. "My Sousuke...said to me...Kaname...good cook. I...not know him."

Hisagi nodded quietly. "Lady Yume, would you let Yamada-san—His Grace—know that I came to interview him? We've got to get going."

Hanatarou put a hand out to stroke Ringo. "Thanks again for lunch, Yume-san. It was nice to spend time with you and Ringo."

Ringo purred contentedly as the two lieutenants left. Yume picked her up and headed back to their office to prepare for the spring semester. "You...excited, Ringo?" Yume murmured gently. "You...I...have important job. We...help Sei-kun...my Sousuke." With renewed excitement, the newly appointed academy ambassadors set to work reviewing the job description and adding some finishing touches to the decor. The office was finally started to look just right. Yume was glad to spend more time with her husband, but she hoped she would be up to the task.

* * *

The market square in Rukongai #1 Southwest seemed almost foreign to Seinousuke. Tall white buildings, extravagant fountains, and overpriced merchandise were the norm here, and much of the goods lacked the appeal of the homemade artisan items so easily found in Rukongai #15 Northeast. Still, this area was useful for hands-on research into the mindset of the ridiculously wealthy.

The one thing Seinousuke liked about the market square was the bookstore, which also housed one of Soul Society's most famed coffeehouses. A soft rumbling reminded him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Fortunately, the coffeehouse did have good lunch fare to go along with plenty of magazines and newspapers to read. It was settled, then. He'd eat and then purchase something for Yume and Ringo before heading back. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Yume's photo on the cover of _Soul Society Monthly_ and his own photo on the cover of _Medical Moments_.

Grabbing a copy of each magazine, he moved to a back corner to read while he enjoyed his coffee and vegetable soup. This "power lunch" was interrupted by a haggard-looking woman with a gleam in her eye. Noticing the copy of _Medical Moments_ , the woman sat down in front of Seinousuke and stared at him. "Still need your ego stroked, huh?" she sneered.

Seinousuke met her gaze and said nothing as he adjusted his scarf and took another sip of coffee. This was Fumiko, the cousin he had paid to take care of Yume at the hospital in Rukongai #10. Wishing to put the past behind him, he had decided to convert that facility to the practice clinic for seniors at the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts. Still, he had no regrets about anything that had happened between him and Fumiko.

"You never did know how to let go of a grudge, did you?" the woman prodded. "You know, I could sue you for mental anguish after the humiliation you put me through. It's your fault our grandmother disowned me."

"Leave. Now." His face was expressionless as he blew once more on his soup.

"You're still mad about Yume, aren't you?" Fumiko persisted. "I had every right to tell Heitarou-san his wife was having an affair with you." She huffed defiantly at him, just waiting for him to respond.

"I won't say it again. Leave."

"And if I don't?" she smirked. "What'll you do to a defenseless old woman, Seinousuke?"

Now done with his soup, he gave her one last warning glare. "You're violating a restraining order. And I'm 'Your Grace' to you." The title seemed pretentious to Seinousuke, and most people didn't address him that way anyway. In Seireitei and in the more affluent districts, though, the title seemed to confer a certain amount of grudging respect. He hoped it would work with Fumiko.

"Pulling rank on me now?"

Rather than responding, Seinousuke left the table and went to the register to pay for the magazines. Calling the manager, he warned, "I have a restraining order against that woman. You don't really want the word to get out that you let a customer harass His Grace, the Prince Consort, do you?" With that, he left and sought out the fish vendor. Fortunately, that experience went far more smoothly. After picking out the freshest tuna and having it packaged, he gave a faint yet satisfied smile and headed back to the academy in Rukongai #10.

* * *

"Back already, you two?" Nanao asked, showing them to Kyoraku's office. "That didn't take long."

Hanatarou shook his head apologetically. "My brother wasn't at the academy when we got there."

"So it was a wasted trip?" Kyoraku interrupted, beckoning his visitors to sit down. Nanao left to bring tea.

"Not quite," Hisagi answered. "I still got a good story out of it."

"That's good. Anything else you want to tell me?" he wondered as Nanao joined the discussion.

"The Queen Mother was there. Seems she's starting a new role at the academy," Hisagi explained. "And...she treated us to lunch."

"I didn't know Yume-san used to be married to someone from the Tsunayashiro family," Hanatarou added. "She told us we should research first before we go to interview this Tsunayashiro person."

"Good advice," Nanao nodded. "That guy knows how to provoke people."

"Yume-san just said the whole family's evil and very image-conscious," Hanatarou remarked. "But it upset her to talk about them. So we didn't ask her a lot."

"That about sums them up," Kyoraku answered.

"What do you all think about running the story about the Queen Mother's new role as a special exclusive?" Hisagi asked. "We got some good pictures of the campus. Never mind that it's unheard of for someone like that to live and work in the civilian districts."

"Are you sure it wouldn't provoke Tsunayashiro?" Nanao responded. "If he demanded an exclusive, and even offered to pay publication costs, wouldn't he be angry if you did another special edition first?"

"Nanao-chan's right," Kyoraku agreed. "I still think you need to talk with Lieutenant Omaeda and get as much background information as you can."

"Our family estate's in Rukongai #1," Hanatarou reminded the group. "My brother's still getting everything squared away with the family clinic there."

"Interesting," Nanao pondered. "Once that clinic's open for business, your brother's name recognition could be a selling point. Tsunayashiro might decide to seek out His Grace on his own."

"Hold on to that story about Mistress Minamoto, though," Kyoraku advised. "We don't want to provoke Tsunayashiro. He could take it out on her."

With that warning in mind, Hisagi and Hanatarou went their own ways.

* * *

Pensively, Aizen locked his doors and drew the curtains on all the windows. After using Way of Binding #58 to locate his target, he drew the sigil for Way of Binding #77 in the air. "Kuchiki Byakuya, respond, please. This is Aizen Sousuke speaking."

The voice at the other end of the transmission responded with ill-concealed surprise. "Aizen? What could be your business with me?"

"Consider this official business," Aizen responded flatly. "Present yourself before me first thing tomorrow morning."

"Might I ask what this is about?"

"I need your insight as to the workings of the nobility," Aizen told him. "We...will discuss more tomorrow."

"Very well, then." With that, the transmission ended. He had one more urgent message to send.

* * *

Now exhausted, Seinousuke plopped down on a bench in the lush gardens of the Academy of Healing and Medical Arts. Although he prided himself on his stamina, he felt drained after his dealings with Fumiko and the long trip from Rukongai #1. He just hoped Yume wouldn't be too upset with him.

Catching his breath, he meandered out of the garden and headed to the elevators. At this hour, he didn't expect most people to still be there.

"Yamada-sensei!" President Iemura called out. "Her Excellency was just asking about you."

Nodding to Iemura, Seinousuke quickened his pace. He had the elevator to himself, so he closed his dark eyes and took in the gentle piano music. Once the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, he made his way to Yume's office. Kirinji had helped her hang the signs outside her door, and a small table with pamphlets sat below the welcoming door signs. Peeking in, he affectionately read the signs. "Well hello there, Goodwill Ambassador. Do I need an appointment?"

"Sei-kun!" Yume exclaimed delightedly, leaving her seat to meet him. Soon, the couple were kissing gently. "Glad...you back. Missed you."

"I missed you too, love." He held up the package of tuna where Ringo could see it. As expected, it didn't take long for her nose to twitch and her ears to perk up. "You know what's in here, huh?"

"Hanatarou...come here...today. Other lieutenant...come too." She patted the spot next to her on the loveseat, where Ringo jumped up to be petted. Soon she was stroking the cat's soft fur. "Came...to interview you...about...new clinic."

Her husband lowered his eyebrows in thought. "Hanatarou came? Why?"

"Hisagi-kun...write article. Hanatarou...take pictures." A twinkle came to her brown eyes. "We...get lunch...at ramen stand."

"Was it good?"

She nodded. "Ringo...get rice...with tuna broth. I...get...house special."

"That's good to hear. Did Hisagi say he'd be back?"

"He said to me...try...interview you...later."

Her husband nodded and pecked her on the cheek. "Seems you had an exciting day without me."

Yume folded her arms and gave him a hurt look. "Sei-kun! Not like it...when you...leave me behind...for long time. Fish vendor...yell...at Ringo."

"I see." Then his expression brightened. "You've got the best office in the building. It's looking really good."

"I...try hard."

* * *

As the sun peeked through the clouds in Rukongai #1, Tsunayashiro rose from his chaise and stretched out. Unlike his late wife Kakyou, he hated the sun. He scowled as he picked up the mail to go indoors. Once indoors, he cleared his throat. "Hikone, I have a...training exercise...for you," he murmured.

"Of course, Lord Tokinada!" the child exclaimed.

"Very well then," the 'serpent' continued, writing down a set of coordinates. "Go here, and practice to your heart's delight."

With that, the youngster bounded out of the house, eager to be of service to the one called Lord Tokinada.

* * *

"Yeah, Urahara-san, my motorbike's starting to sound strange," Hisagi lamented, sitting at the kotatsu with Urahara and Tessai.

"Let's have a listen, then," Urahara offered, getting up to check on Hisagi's prized motorcycle. "Jinta-kun, bring our visitor a ramune, eh?"

"Coming!" Jinta muttered laconically. "How does this guy rate? Ramune ain't cheap, y'know."

Tessai cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Hisagi is, of course, a valued client. Enough complaining." Noticing Hisagi's troubled expression, he asked, "Something's bothering you?"

"You...know a lot about Soul Society's history, don't you? You and Urahara-san?"

"I suppose one could say that. Why do you ask?"

Hisagi, usually a careful editor in his office, just let the ideas tumble out one after another in this room with a kido master. "Everyone's warning me about this Tsunayashiro Tokinada, but I can't get out of interviewing him. The Queen Mother told me to research the history of Soul Society and the Tsunayashiro family before I agree to meet with him." He stopped for breath. "I don't really know where to start."

"You have, no doubt, spent time with other members of the nobility," Tessai mused aloud. "The Kuchiki family archives, in particular, would be a good place to start. Kuchiki Byakuya has always kept meticulous records."

"Well, that's done," Urahara interrupted jovially, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Just needed an oil change."

"Master Urahara, Hisagi-kun had some questions for us about the noble houses, especially the Tsunayashiro family."

Urahara dropped his smile and looked Hisagi in the eye. "Watch yourself. And...bring your motorcycle back here in two weeks."

"Uh, all right." Not quite satisfied with this discussion, Hisagi left. The more he talked with people, the more questions he had.


	11. Tsunayashiro Demands an Interview

"How about we call it a day?" Seinousuke suggested, standing up and stretching his limbs. "She's ready to get home." He nodded at Ringo, who had fallen asleep while being petted.

"I...ready...go home, too," Yume agreed. "This...long day."

"How would you like to visit fourth squad later this week?"

"Like that." She smiled brightly, but then grew thoughtful. "What...we do there?"

A gentle smile came to her husband's face. "Well...you know some of our students are new recruits, right?"

"I...read that."

"We haven't been there in a while, so I thought it'd be nice to host a meet-and-greet."

"We...tell them...about academy?"

"I think a lot of current and future students might like to meet our new goodwill ambassador."

"Ringo...come too?"

"Of course. She's our animal ambassador, after all. You two are partners."

"We take...pamphlets?"

"Of course. Now how about we lock up and call it a day?"

* * *

"This is all very strange, Urahara-san," Tessai remarked once Hisagi was gone.

"I agree." Urahara absently scratched his goatee. "I hope Hisagi-kun knows what he's getting himself into."

"I am actually more concerned about this woman he called the Queen Mother."

"Indeed. The current arrangement goes against how things have normally been done."

"This woman obviously has some history with the Tsunayashiro family, but..."

"Tessai-san...I have some arrangements to make. Can you watch the shop for a few days?"

* * *

Young Hikone studied the new place with some confusion. Here, desert sands could be seen for miles in every direction, and the tumbleweeds wafted through the air into the child's face.

Soon, however, a regiment of nondescript soldiers appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"State your business," the leader barked.

"Are you my sparring partners?" Hikone asked eagerly, presenting the coordinates Tokinada had written. "Lord Tokinada told me to come here."

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Sparring partners? I am Rudiborn, captain of the military protection squad. Why would we spar with a mere child?"

"Sir," one of the soldiers interrupted. "Should I inform Mistress Neliel?"

"Indeed," Rudiborn agreed. "Alert her and Mistress Halibel at once." He turned to the mysterious child. "Who is this Lord Tokinada, and why has he sent you here?"

"Lord Tokinada is a wonderful person!" the youth enthused. "He said I could be Soul King! Wouldn't you like me to be your king, too?"

"No, we would not like you to be our king," a stern female voice responded from behind.

"Mistress Halibel!" Rudiborn exclaimed. "You understand the situation, right?"

Halibel nodded as she beckoned her three Fracciones to her side. "Child, you wish to spar with the elite soldiers of Hueco Mundo?"

"Lord Tokinada sent me to practice my swordsmanship," the child explained, taking out an odd-looking sword with serrated edges.

"Very well. I am Halibel, joint ruler of Hueco Mundo. My assistants will oblige you."

* * *

"Now then," Tsunayashiro murmured, setting the mail on a table in his living room. "I should do my part to set this plan into motion." With that, he locked the door and strolled down the walkway toward the street. Money talked in this district, and one thing Tsunayashiro Tokinada had no shortage of was money.

His first stop would be to the editorial offices of _Soul Society Monthly_. The indignity of being overlooked for the "Most Influential People" list was unforgivable. He clenched his copy, featuring Yume, in his fist as he barged in.

The receptionist tried vainly to disguise her distaste for the newcomer, but Tsunayashiro noticed and gave her a disdainful smirk. "Inform your editors that I, the head of the Tsunayashiro family, am here to see them," his voice oozed.

With a curt nod, the receptionist excused herself to go to a back room. "Uh, Sirs? There's some creepy guy called Tsunayashiro in the lobby, demanding to see you."

The managing editor sighed resignedly as he accompanied the receptionist to the lobby. "Lord Tsunayashiro! What a...surprise. To what do we owe this visit?"

"We can talk in a back room, can we not?" Tsunayashiro's voice made it obvious that this was a command rather than a request. Once in a back room, the receptionist brought tea and hastily left. Now alone with the editors, Tsunayashiro cleared his throat. "Now then, about this list." He slammed the issue down on the table. "Surely you don't think this woman—this self-professed Queen Mother—holds more influence in Soul Society than I, the head of the Tsunayashiro family."

"You must understand, Lord Tsunayashiro, that we meant no insult to the legacy of the Tsunayashiro family," the editor-in-chief explained.

"Furthermore, issues go to press several months before publication," the managing editor added. "Unfortunately, you had not ascended to your current position when this issue went to press."

"Now that you're aware of the problem, how do you intend to make it up to me?" Tsunayashiro sneered, a glint coming to his hazel eyes. "I have been head of the Tsunayashiro family for nearly two weeks, and I have yet to be shown the courtesy of an interview request."

The two editors glanced apprehensively at each other. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"How long has it been?" Urahara murmured to himself as he arrived at his destination.

Seireitei, as most residents of Soul Society knew, was the home of two groups of people: the highest ranks of nobility, and the 13 Protection Squads who (some suspected) served and protected the interests of those wealthy elite.

As a former captain, Urahara knew well that "Court of Pure Souls" was a misnomer for this area. He'd seen his share of unsavory characters during his time as overseer of the Maggots' Nest, where the most dangerous criminals were sent. Of course, he also knew how easy it was for nobility to escape justice simply by dangling a bribe under the nose of the Central 46.

Still, though, he remained friends with the former head of the Shihouin family, ex-Squad 2 captain Shihouin Yoruichi. Yoruichi had a special set of skills that served her well as advisor to her younger brother Yuushirou, who now held the position of family head. Urahara took another deep sigh before approaching the entrance.

* * *

"Captain, I have a bad feeling about this," Nanao commented once Hisagi and Hanatarou had left.

"I know, Nanao-chan," Kyoraku sighed. "Whatever Tsunayashiro has planned, it's not going to be pretty."

"Is it really a good idea to send Hisagi-kun by himself? You know he hates Tsunayashiro."

"There's a lot he doesn't know," Kyoraku agreed thoughtfully. "It'll be educational for him to venture out of his comfort zone."

"I wonder..."

* * *

"I think I want to have a word with that fish vendor," Seinousuke announced, taking a large brown envelope from his office.

"Not want...buy tuna...from him," Yume insisted. "Ringo...not cause trouble." At this, Ringo meowed in agreement and curled up in Yume's arms.

The small family stopped in the garden. As Ringo visited her rose bush, Seinousuke opened the envelope and took out a sealed plastic bag. "This just came in today," he explained, handing the bag to Yume.

A smile came to her face as she opened the bag and pulled out an official college badge on a lanyard. "Lady Yume...Goodwill Ambassador," she read. "This...have my picture. When...you take it?"

"It's one of your old ones. I figured, since you're an official staff member now, you should have an ID badge." Now finished at the rose bush, Ringo trotted over to her pet parents and meowed expectantly. "Yep, you've got one too," Seinousuke laughed, showing her and Yume a collar with an apple-shaped tag.

"Ringo...Animal Ambassador," Yume read. "This...for you," she told Ringo, scratching the cat between the ears. "Has...your name." Ringo stretched her neck out and let Yume put the collar on. Once the tag was just right, the cat strutted in front of her pet parents as if modeling.

"Now we'll go to that fish vendor. Maybe he'll change his tune once he sees your badges." With that, the family made the short trip to the market square. Once there, Ringo jumped into Yume's arms and started meowing defiantly at the vendor."

"You again?" the fish vendor snapped, glaring at the cat. "I already told you to go away."

''And why are you yelling at my cat again?" demanded Seinousuke.

"Uh...didn't see you there, Director Yamada."

"My wife tells me you yelled at her and the cat. Just what was my cat doing?"

"That cat was sniffing around the merchandise. I'm not running a charity for cats here."

"So what you're telling me is, my cat never actually touched the tuna."

"Ringo...not misbehave!" Yume cut in. "Want me...buy it...for her." At this, Ringo began meowing in agreement.

"Well, I didn't know that," the fish vendor retorted, trying to defend himself.

"I tell you...she my cat," Yume insisted.

"As I'm sure you can see," her husband interjected, "they both have ID badges. In other words, you yelled at two academy representatives." He made a grand show of pointing out the titles on Ringo's tag and Yume's ID badge.

"Goodwill ambassador...and animal ambassador?" the vendor sputtered. "You're joking, right? Whoever heard of an animal ambassador?"

"Have you ever known me to joke?"

"Uh, no."

"Then don't let this happen again." He turned to Yume and Ringo, who gave a satisfied meow. "Now we can go home."

* * *

Urahara knocked uncertainly at the entrance to the Shihouin manor, not expecting Yoruichi to be home.

"Master Urahara!" the butler exclaimed, showing the guest in. "Are you here to see the young master?"

"I was hoping to see Yoruichi-san, actually."

"Ah, the mistress should be on her way home from a meeting." The butler's expression darkened for a brief moment. "She was summoned by the new head of the Tsunayashiro family."

"I find that intriguing," Urahara answered sincerely. "I think I _will_ talk with Yuushirou-san if he's here."

"Urahara-san!" the youngster called out. "You here for a visit?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

* * *

At the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo and Orihime were busily looking over the day's paperwork before leaving for the day. Thanks to Isshin's sudden bout of pneumonia, the couple had postponed their wedding to take care of the clinic. "I never realized it was so much work to run a clinic," Orihime remarked, sipping her tea.

"You've been a big help," Ichigo assured her. Now a licensed nurse practitioner, Orihime had been seeing Isshin's patients. Ichigo, meanwhile, was building his physical therapy practice as part of the clinic's services. But just as he was logging the last of the day's expenses in the accounting journal, he heard a desperate knock at the door.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he opened the door and saw the visitor. "Neliel! What's going on?" he breathed.

"I don't even know," Neliel admitted. "The Exequias just told me and Halibel that some kid was there, talking about someone called Lord Tokinada and offering to be our king."

"Huh? I have no idea who this Lord Tokinada is."

"Us either. The strange thing is, the kid came through a Garganta like ours."

"Now I'm really confused. Maybe we need to talk to Urahara-san."

"I wonder if Soul Society knows anything," Orihime added.

"Let's ask my dad first," Ichigo answered thoughtfully. "He...knows a lot more than he tells me."

At this, Orihime shook her head. "Your dad's still sick. I wanted to see Lady Yume again, anyway."

"I like that idea better!" the Hollow exclaimed, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "We should go see the lovely lady."

"You're impossible," Ichigo sighed resignedly.


End file.
